Tarde
by LuHamDo
Summary: Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, mientras que él tan solo la ignoraba al verla pasar...¿Acaso Darien se dará cuenta de lo que siente por Serena cuando ya sea demasiado Tarde?
1. Serena Tsukino

Tarde

Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de el, mientras que el tan solo la ignoraba al verla pasar, ¿Acaso Darien se dará cuenta de lo que siente por serena cuando ya sea demasiado Tarde?

**Serena Tsukino**

Serena es una chica de 15 años de edad, de pequeña estatura, de cabellos dorados y largos, sus ojos son azulinos como el mar, y su figura esta muy bien proporcionada

Es una chica linda de muy buenos sentimientos y muy buena amiga, es realmente hermosa aunque tal vez su autoestima le opaca tan enorme belleza y eso no le permite conseguir novio

Su pasión es el canto, aunque solo sus amigos mas cercanos la han escuchado ellos aseguran que su voz es parecida a la de un ángel

Va en tercero de secundaria en el colegio "mugen" el uniforme consta de un jumper ceñido al cuerpo de color verde, una faja en la cadera y un chaleco color rojo, medias y sus zapatos

Sus mejores amigas son Mina y Amy a ellas dos las quiere como su propia ya que toda la vida estuvieron juntas.

Al cumplir los 15 años serena conoció a un chico que le robo el corazón, su amor fue correspondido aunque a las dos semanas del que chico le había arrebatado sus dulces besos la dejo por otra chica sin siquiera despedirse bien, tan solo una nota y un "espero no haberte lastimado"

Esa herida marco terriblemente a la chica, pensó que el mundo se le vendría abajo si ese chico no volvía a su vida, pero tal vez con el tiempo lograría olvidarlo

-

Aquella tarde había sido muy dolorosa, se la había pasado todo el día tirada en la cama llorando como una magdalena, y es que el hecho de que su novio la hubiese cortado por internet no era motivo de estar cantando y bailando por toda la casa. Aun recordaba aquellas dolorosas palabras que el chico le había escrito vía email "_Eres una chica muy linda, y yo no te convengo es mejor terminar con esto, antes de que te haga daño" _y ni que decir cuando la chica lo mando al diablo el tan solo respondió con un "_espero no haberte lastimado"_

"_pues malas noticias acabas de matar el corazón de una chica que te ofrecía amor de verdad" _No quería, no deseaba ponerle eso, no quería que aquel chico supiese que ella estaba sufriendo por el, pero el impulso la domino y la obligo a decirle cosas de las cuales se arrepentía

"_y ahora heme aquí llorando en las penumbras de mi cuarto, recordando que me quede sin ti, este dolor cada vez mas presiona el pecho, la sangre ya no me circula, estoy muriendo eh perdido la voluntad de vivir, sin ti mi mundo ha perdido su color"_

Se mantuvo toda la noche escribiendo esos versos, cada vez que recordaba a su primer novio un nuevo poema apoderaba su mente y rápidamente lo escribía en un cuaderno, y así con la poca voluntad se quedo profundamente dormida

-

-**¡Serena! ¡Despierta niña!-**una hermosa mujer gritaba el nombre de su hija como loca desde la cocina

**-mmm…-**se acobijo mas con sus cobijas-cinco minutitos-rogo con su adormilada voz

La mujer casi tira la puerta de tanto tocarle**-¡Niña! Yo no te voy a ir a dejar al colegio te iras tu sola caminando-**se alejo de aquel lugar**-ah si llegaras tarde**

Cinco minutos después…

**-¡No!-**grito la niña de cabellos dorados**-¡se me hace tarde! ¡Se me hace tarde!**-lloriqueaba mientras peinaba su dorado cabello con sus coletas habituales

Bajo las escaleras aproximadamente, se coloco sus zapatos y salió de la casa no sin antes gritar un "hasta luego mama"

La señora Ikuko se encontraba en la cocina, miles de venitas recorrían su frente, tenía en sus manos el que seria el almuerzo de su hija

**-esta niña es una despistada**-guardo el almuerzo en el microondas-**cuando tenga hambre se dará cuenta **

-

"_muy bien Serena, tienes rotundamente prohibido pensar en el cabeza de huevo que tenias por novio, si el chico se fue pues ni modo ya encontraras a alguien mejor, o mejor hazle caso a Amy y estudia aunque sea muy difícil Diooos me quiero morir"_

Estos eran alguno de los pensamientos que tenia la chica dorada, se había quedado fuera de la clase por haber llegado 15 minutos tarde, claro eso ya no era sorpresa para sus compañeros incluso los maestros ya estaban acostumbrados a las llegadas tardes de Serena

La clase por fin había terminado, después de un gran sermón de parte del consejero la chica pudo al fin entrar a su salón, coloco sus cosas en su pupitre y se dirigió donde estaban dos chicas conversando

**-Serena ¡Amiga**!-grito efusivamente una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azulados-¡te extrañe tanto!-se lanzo a sus brazos**-¿dime te encuentras mejor?-**pregunto preocupada después de aquel abrazo

**-No te preocupes Mina ya estoy mucho mejor gracias-**mintio, en realidad estaba destrozada, pero no quería preocupar a su querida amiga

**-eso espero con tal ni tan guapo estaba**-"animo" la amiga

Minako Aino o mejor conocida como Mina "la diosa del amor y la belleza" Es una de las mejores amigas de Serena, es una chica un tanto coqueta, alegre de la vida, siempre le busca el lado bueno a lo que puede estar de cabeza, su belleza era admirable tanto que podía dejar babeando a un chico con tan solo colocarse a su lado eh ahí el singular apodo, aunque en el área del amor se podría decir que esta chica es un "poco enamoradiza" y es que no ha pasado ni una semana cuando ya termina con su novio

**-Hay Mina no digas eso**-lloriqueo la chica**-si el era…**

**-un estúpido que solo te rompió el corazón Sere-**intervino otra chica de cabellos azulados al igual que sus hermosos ojos-**deja de idolatrarlo ¿si?**

**-Amy tiene razón chica, mejor te busco otro novio mucho mas guapo**

Amy Mizuno la cerebrito de todo el salón es la ultima integrante de las "chicas super poderosas" apodo puesto por los compañeros al ver a las tres chicas tan unidas, Amy es una chica muy estudiosa a veces hasta los extremos, su prioridad es estudiar hasta que una de sus amigas le quite el libro y se lo esconda, ella es todo lo contrario a su amiga Mina, es una chica mas reservada, y no anda en busca de novio, claro que eso no le impide estar enamorada, aunque ese es su mejor secreto.

Serena es la ultima integrante del pequeño grupo, esta chica es un tanto despistada, ella es la fuente de alegría para las personas que le rodean, es una caja de sorpresa ya que nunca sabrás con lo que te saldrá, una enamorada empedernida su mayor sueño es el de poder usar un vestido de novia con su príncipe azul.

Estas tres chicas son las mejores amigas del mundo, son tan iguales aunque a la vez tan diferentes, el complemento de la otra, se querían como si fuesen hermanas y es que se conocían de toda la vida que ya se conocían hasta el hígado.

Ya era la hora del receso, las chicas se encontraban sentadas en la grama observando un partido de futbol, Amy y mina platicaban muy animadamente sobre lo que les había pasado el fin de Semana mientras que Serena un poco ajena a la conversación borraba los mensajes de texto de su celular

-**Chicas las estaba buscando-**una muchacha de cabellos castaños amarrados a una cola alta se acerco a ellas con su merienda en manos

**-¡Lita!-**exclamo contenta mina**-Pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros**-le dijo con un puchero

**-jajaja ¿Cómo crees?-**se sentó con ellas

Lita Kino es una chica de 16 años cursa el primero de preparatoria, es una niña muy linda, aunque un poco varonil aunque eso no le impide conseguir chicos aunque algunos después de una cita salen despavoridos corriendo por las amenazas de la chica, es muy buena amiga de Amy, Mina y Serena, aunque ella apenas llevaba un año de conocerlas.

Al sentarse, las tres chicas comenzaron a chistear, decir babosadas, Amy las empezó a regañar y Mina comenzó a contarles sobre su nueva cita

-oh y es realmente guapo…este sábado no me busquen estaré ocupada

Amy siguió con su regaño, mientras que lita y Mina la ignoraron completamente, las tres chicas guardaron silencio al escuchar los sollozos de Serena

-Serena ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto preocupada Lita

**-es que…es que…-**comenzó a llorar como niña pequeña cuando le quitan un dulce**-no puedo**-dijo entre sollozos-**no puedo vivir sin el-**se abalanzo a los brazos de Amy

_Como quisiera  
Poder vivir sin aire  
Como quisiera  
Poder vivir sin agua  
Me encantaría  
Quererte un poco menos  
Como quisiera  
Poder vivir sin ti_

**-¡Serena!-**Amy la abrazo con fuerza, sabia que su amiga estaba sufriendo y mucho

_Pero no puedo  
Siento que muero  
Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor_

**-Amiga-**Mina la abrazo por la espalda-**ya no te sientas mal por ese tonto**-la consolo**-por basuras como esas no hay que sufrir ¿me entiendes**?

-si Mina-Levanto su cabeza y se limpio el rastro de lagrimas-pero me gustaría ser como tu, ser fuerte como tu, y no sufrir por los hombres

-te entiendo amiga pero lo que pasa es que tu te enamoraste de ese tonto

-Si solo a mi se me ocurre-lloriqueo de nuevo escondiéndose en los brazos de su amiga

-vamos Serena ya no te preocupes ¿si?-lita se acerco donde estaban las tres chicas-ya veras que encontraras a un chico mucho mas guapo que ese niño-acto seguido le guiño el ojo

Una pelota fue a dar en donde estaban las cuatro chicas, afortunadamente no había golpeado a ninguna, lita tomo la pelota entre sus manos y la lanzo, un chico de cabellos azabaches y una mirada azulina fue el que la atrapo, le sonrió a la chica y antes de marcharse miro a la niña que estaba llorando, ella al sentir que alguien la observaba también volteo y se perdió entre la mirada azulina de aquel apuesto joven.

Aunque eso fue en cuestión de sgundos, el joven aparto la vista dijo un leve "gracias" y salió corriendo de aquel lugar

"_Dos, que lindo que es"_-pensó Serena

El timbre sonó, avisando a todos los estudiantes que el recreo ya había terminado, las cuatro chicas se pusieron de pie, Lita y Amy se adelantaron, mientras que Mina empezó a hablar con Serena aunque ella no le prestaba nada de atención

**-Serena…Serena…¡Serena!-**grito la joven asustando a su amiga

**-¡¿Hay que pasa?!-**exclamo visiblemente enojada

**-Que te estoy hablando desde hace rato y parece que vives en la luna**

**-Discúlpame ¿si? Estaba distraída **_**"pensando en ese chico guapo"**_

**-esta bien te perdono, pero me tendrás que escuchar todos mis refranes-**bromeo sabia muy bien que sus refranes eran un fracaso y que a ninguna de las chicas les gustaba

**-jaja si yo los escuchare todos**

**-Muy bien chicas aquí me quedo yo**-hablo Lita-**nos vemos**

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al área de preparatoria, Lita ya había entrado al aula, y antes de que las tres chicas se marcharan el joven de mirada azulina apareció, y entro en la misma aula que Lita_**, "DIIIIOOOOS ahí esta otra vez, que lindo, lindo, lindo**_" pensó Serena pasmada, observando como el chico hablaba animadamente con alguno de sus compañeros

**-Serena ya vámonos**-le grito Amy-**nos dejaran afuera, y es Matemáticas**

**-Si, si ya voy**-Salió corriendo de tras de sus amigas

-

* * *

Bieeen aqui ta otro fic mio, hehehehehe espero que me apoyen y que les agrade este humilde fic, y le agradezco a mi mosha mami Anny que me ayudo mucho gachas mami!!!!!!!


	2. Darien Chiba

**Darien Chiba**

El chico de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azules observaba el hermoso cielo azul desde el balcón del segundo edificio de aquel enorme instituto

Y es que ese día había sido realmente agotador, primero el examen sorpresa que por cierto no le fue tan mal pero un examen es un examen, su discusión con su mejor amiga que eso era lo que mas le dolía, el fastidioso partido de futbol que tubo en el recreo que por mas que trato no pudo huir de los fuertes golpes que le proporcionaron los de el equipo contrario

Definitivamente ese no era su día por suerte ya estaban en la ultima hora de clase y lo mejor de todo tenían hora libre.

Darien chiba es un chico de 17 años, un muchacho caballeroso aunque un Casanova que no le importa jugar con las mujeres, es algo serio con las demás personas y solamente se abre con su única amiga Rei Hino, claro que cuando el chico entra en confianza no hay nadie que lo detenga y eso hay que preguntárselo a sus tres mejores amigos: Taiki kou, Andrew Furuhata, Nicolás Kumada, junto con Rei y Darien son inseparables en toda el área de preparatoria

Algo o mejor dicho alguien le distrajo de sus pensamientos, frente a el se encontraba una de las chicas mas hermosas de todo el liceo Berjerite Ayakashi de cabellos plateados y unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar

El chico le sonrió sensualmente, desde hace tiempo le gustaba Berjerite y deseaba que ella fuese algo mas que una simple conocida, la chica le respondió su sonrisa con otra mas sensual, los dos chicos se alejaron de aquel lugar y se fueron a otro mas apartado a platicar un poco.

**-oye-**un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes se le acerco a una hermosa jovencita de cabellos negros y ojos color violeta-**Rei es a ti a quien le hablo**

Rei Hino volteo ante la llamada de uno de sus amigos, la chica estaba sentada sobre el escritorio del maestro conversando con algunas de sus compañeras

**-¿sucede algo Andrew?**-pregunto dulcemente a su amigo

**-lo que pasa es que necesito hablar con Darien ¿lo has visto?**

El semblante cariñoso y dulce de la joven desapareció dejando ver en su cara una mueca de enojo

**-a ese idiota no me lo nombres**-se volteo y continuo platicando con sus amigas

-**vamos Rei ¿sigues enojada con el?-**pregunto Andrew burlonamente

**-¿a caso mis ojos dicen que no?**

El joven observo detenidamente los ojos violetas de su amiga, e inmediatamente pudo ver como en ellos corrían llamas de fuego, cosa que le helo la sangre aunque solo hubiese sido producto de su imaginación

**-Em…-**el chico sonrió nerviosamente-**le preguntare a Taiki**

**-Se fue con la zorra de Berjerite**-respondió la chica dándole la espalda

Rei Hino como se había mencionado antes es la mejor amiga de Darien, Rei es una chica un tanto explosiva ya que por cualquier cosa se enoja y la única persona que es capaz de soportarla es Darien aunque habían días en los que ni el podía con ella y este no era la excepción, esta chica tiene 16 años y es compañera de Darien, Taiki, Nicolás, Andrew y Lita aunque con la ultima no se lleve de las mil maravillas

Esta chica sabe todos y cada uno de los secretos de Darien desde el mas pequeño hasta el mas grande, para Darien, Rei no es simplemente su amiga es como su hermana ya que ella siempre a estado con el cuando mas la a necesitado. En el area del amor esta chica esta profundamente enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos aunque nunca lo admito por su terca actitud a ella le gustaría poder llegar a ser algo mas que una amiga para ese chico que le ah quitado el sueño

**-heheh gracias Rei**-Andrew salió del salón de clases sin esperar "un de nada" de cierta chica que lo ignoro completamente

Andrew Furuhata tiene 17 años, este chico es el chico mas querido de todo el instituto y eso es gracias a su carisma y su hermosa sonrisa, entre los tres chicos se podría decir que el es el mas apegado a Darien ya que se conocen desde la infancia.

El corazón de este chico le pertenece a Reika Tashimura una joven universitaria que ya llevaban cuatro meses de novios, y el desde el primer momento en que la conoció se enamoro de ella.

-

**-hay Darien eres tan gracioso-**comento entre risas Berjerite

Berjerite Ayakashi de 17 años cursa el segundo de preparatoria, es una chica algo coqueta que aunque no le guste Darien tiene un gran interés hacia a el

**-disculpa pero es la verdad Berjerite, esa chica no te llega ni a los talones **

**-¿tu piensas que soy mas hermosa que ella?**-pregunto con falsa pena

**-yo pienso que eras la chica mas hermosa de todo el planeta**-lentamente se fue acercando a los labios de aquella chica la cual cerro los ojos inmediatamente

-**hey Darien te…-**Andrew paro en seco al ver aquella escena-**ups lo siento**

Los dos chicos se separaron inmediatamente, Berjerite se sonrojo, mientras que Darien tan solo quería matar al que llamaba su mejor amigo

Andrew sonrió nerviosamente, esa mirada de odio ya la había recibido antes**-¿sabes? Mejor hablamos mas tarde-**una pequeña gota recorrió su sien

**-chicos no importa**-Berjerite se puso de pie-**yo ya me tengo que ir**-sonrió-**Darien hablamos otro día**

La chica se alejo de aquellos dos muchachos, Andrew estaba que sudaba frio al sentir la penetrante mirada de su amigo

-**espero que lo que sea que me vayas a decir valga la pen**a-hablo amenazadoramente el joven-**o si no te va air muy caro**

**-vamos amigo no es para tanto-**miles de gotitas recorrían su frente

Darien se puso de pie y lo único que pudo hacer Andrew fue salir corriendo de aquel lugar dejando al chico de ojos zafiros mas enfadado que nunca

Suspiro cansadamente, Andrew siempre le hacia desplantes de ese tipo ya debería de estar acostumbrado, miro su reloj _"__**1:35 pm aun me queda tiempo"**_ comenzó a caminar sin dirección alguna no quería regresar a su salón de clases ahí se aburriría mas, se dirigió a la cafetería

**-hola Darien ¿Cómo estas?**-una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños le sonrió

**-muy bien y ¿tu?-**pregunto el joven mientras sacaba su billetera del bolsillo

**-aquí un poco cansada ¿Qué vas a pedir?**-pregunto ella que se encontraba detrás del mostrador

**-pues solo quiero un refresco**

-**esta bien ya te lo traigo**

La chica le entrego el refresco a Darien el cual se lo pago y se dirigió a una mesa, estaba a punto de sentarse cuando escucho un estruendoso grito rápidamente volteo y se dio cuenta que no se encontraba solo

Había algunos alumnos en la cafetería probablemente de segundo o tercer año, a unas dos mesas se encontraban tres chicas sentadas viendo una revista, y dos de ellas gritaban como locas cada vez que la de en medio volteaba una página

Una de las chicas se levanto de aquella mesa, era muy hermosa y su cabello lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas

"_**hahaha parece que fueran dos bombones los que lleva en la cabeza" **_pensó el chico divertido _**"a esa chica ya la eh visto antes"**_

La chica se volteo y se quedo perdida en aquella profunda mirada azulina _**" ahí esta otra vez, es el chico guapo" **_sintió un enorme agujero en su estomago_** "vamos Sere sonríele" **_Serena estaba apunto de sonreírle a aquel guapo chico pero lastimosamente el aparto la mirada para ver su reloj, la chica continuo su camino

"_**ya es tarde" **_Darien se puso de pie y abandono la cafetería

-

**-Ya era hora de que aparecieras**-recrimino un joven de cabellos castaños amarrados por una cola

**-vamos Taiki no te enfades ya estoy aquí-**trato de calmar Darien

Taiki Kou es el chico mas inteligente de todo el salón de clases, el es muy reservado con las chicas no le gustan las relaciones sin sentido si va a tener novia es para que sea una relación de verdad no como las de su amigo Darien, tiene 17 años

**-tu sabes como es Taiki de impaciente**-hablo esta vez un joven de cabellos castaños alborotados

**-lo se Nicolás debería de estar acostumbrado**

Nicolás Kumada es el mas chabacan de todo el curso, aunque por ser un completo payaso por sus bromas sin sentido, o por siempre interrumpir las clases por un comentario estúpido se le quiere y es uno de los chicos que se lleva con toda el aula, no tiene novia y no quiere otra novia que no sea Rei Hino la chica mas amargada de todo el planeta según el y aunque ella estuviese enamorada de otro chico no le importa ya que en sus sueños el siempre seria el dueño del ardiente corazón de Rei

**-hey Darien, deberías de hablar con Rei esta que echa llamas**

**-¿sigue enojada?**

**-tu sabes como es**

**-esta bien, nos vemos en la entrada, me iré con Rei**

**-claro**

-

Rei estaba guardando sus cosas en su mochila cuando sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, rápidamente volteo para encontrarse con la mirada azulina de su amigo y la furia se hizo presente

**-¿Qué quieres?**-pregunto secamente

**-Vamos Rei ya no te enojes tan solo fue un simple comentario**

**-a mi NO me gusta Nicolás**-grito bajito la chica haciendo énfasis en el no

-**esta bien, esta bien, el chico no te gusta**

-**espero que no hayas comentado semejante mentira o si no, no vives para contarlo chiba**-la chica coloco su mochila en su hombro

**-Con ese genio amiga dudo mucho que tengas novio**

El chico rio aunque esa carcajada fue opacada por la punzante mirada de Rei, que parecía que echaba llamas, Darien trago saliva ya veía su muerte

**-son bromas, son bromas Rei**

**-eres un tonto-** la chica se alejo dejando solo a su amigo

**-Rei espera, si yo te quiero**

**-vete al diablo**

Pudo escuchar como le gritaba desde lejos su queridísima amiga y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, le encantaba pasar el tiempo así con sus amigos

* * *

arias serena

: hola amiga gracias por leer mi fic ^^, hehehe también a mi me recuerda a alguien muy pero muy especial para mua ;)

AnnyFanSailorMoon: mami linda y bella, muchísimas gracias por apoyarme en todo T.T eres la mejor nunca cambies Si, te cuidas si, y hablamos por msn

SereyDarien: hola chica, hey gracias por pasarte por aquí, gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics, ojala y este te agrade ^^

patty ramirez de chiba: amiguis gracias por pasarte por aquí T.T eres muy linda, espero tu apoyo jijijiji

Susy Granger: hi, gracias por leer salvame y este ojala y sea de tu agrado, sobre lo de Darien no te prometo nada u.u

: hiii no te preocupes sálvame ya lo continúe ^^ y tus dudas se resolverán prontito

isa1181: manita bella gracias pro apoyarme eres tan linda, y si alguna ves se te ocurre hacer una historia yo sere la primera (bueno si es q llego a tiempo) en leerla, disfruta el capi ;)

Anneliese wayne chiba: hola querida, gracias por tu Review, hahahaha tienes razón nunca hay que sufrir por cosas que no valen la pena, no, no, no.


	3. Quiero Saber de Ti

**Quiero saber de ti**

Observaba el pizarrón sin prestar atención a los escritos que se encontraban en el, su mirada azulina estaba perdida entre el espacio tal vez, la hermosa chica de cabellos dorados estaba sentada en su pupitre apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos dando a entender lo aburrida que estaba

Ya habían pasado dos semana desde que termino con su novio y "conoció" a aquel guapo chico, en realidad de poder admirar a aquel guapo chico, quería saber mas de el, aunque sea su nombre, edad, tipo de sangre, curso, comida favorita, color favorito, alergias entre otras cosas lo mas mínimo tan solo quería saber algo de el

El timbre sonó, el maestro de español salió del salón permitiéndole a los alumnos poder desperezarse, algunos haciendo relajos, otros saliendo del salón.

**-**que aburrida estuvo esta clase-Mina bostezo

-dímelo a mi, español junto con cívica son las clases mas aburridas del mundo entero-continuo serena

-oye no te olvides de estudios sociales

-hay actividades practicas-suspiro serena

-no, la mas fea es matemáticas-mina hizo una mueca de asco

-claro que no, la mas fea es ingles

-pues yo creo que la mas fea es…

-chicas ustedes están locas-Amy interrumpió aquella pelea un poco estresada-para ustedes todas las clases son feas-de su mochila saco un libro de matemáticas avanzada-pues yo creo que matemáticas es la clase mas divertida de todas-comenzó a hojear aquel libro

Mina y Serena se abrazaron al mismo tiempo en que sus rostros se desfiguraban demostrándole a la linda de Amy lo tan equivocada que estaba, pero esta opto por ignorarlas

-ya las quiero ver cuando entren a la prepa-Amy cerro su libro, se levanto de su asiento y salió del salón a tomar un poco de aire

-Amy esta loca

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Mina

-

Ya era la hora del receso y como era costumbre Serena acompañada de Mina iban a la cafetería a comprar la comida, Amy se quedaba en el salón de clases o en la biblioteca muy pocas veces se le veía por aquel edificio

-Serena ya esta lleno-exclamo mina con dolor al ver que casi todas las mesas ya estaban ocupadas

-No, ahí una mesa

Serena tomo la muñeca de su amiga la jalo fuertemente y se la llevo casi arrastrando hacia la mesa, la tiro en una silla, gracias a un milagro no termino mordiendo el suelo

-Cuidadito te mueves de ahí Mina-le dijo amenazadoramente-si lo haces comerás en el suelo

-¡bestia!-le grito mina aun exaltada

Serena ignoro eso, con tal sabia que su amiga estaba bromeando, se acerco a la fila de los estudiantes que esperaban para comprar sus alimentos, y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que detrás de ella se había puesto aquel apuesto joven que le robaba los pensamientos

"_ahí esta el, dios ¿Qué hago?" _su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, esto era raro nunca antes le había sucedido algo así

"_vaya ahí esta la cabeza de odango" _pensó divertido el chico, la observo por un rato y luego fijo su mirada en otra cosa

Serena compro sus alimentos rápidamente, quería huir lo mas rápido de aquel lugar, al voltearse se topo con aquel apuesto chico el cual caballerosamente le dio la pasada, la chica salió casi corriendo de aquel lugar, estaba totalmente ruborizada

Al llegar a la mesa se encontró con otra persona sentada en su lugar, se trataba de un chico muy apuesto a decir verdad, este chico cursaba tercero de la preparatoria

-Hey hermosa ¿no piensas saludarme?-pregunto con puchero

-Haruku amiga regresaste de tu viaje

La chica dejo las dos bandejas en la mesa y se abalanzo a los brazos del chico que al final resulto ser chica, las dos cayeron al suelo

-hay cabeza de bombón me dolió

Serena se puso de pie y ayudo a Haruka a hacerlo, la chica rodeo entre sus brazos a serena

-mmm…extrañaba oler ese exquisito aroma

-Ha..ru..ka-exclamo sonrosada la chica

Haruka tenou tiene 18 años cursa el tercero de preparatoria, este chica es algo especial ya que detesta a los chicos apuestos, lleva el uniforme masculino y es algo varonil, al verla de lejos parece un chico pero cuando la tratas de muy cerca te das cuenta que es una no muy frágil chica, Haruka adora a Serena la bautizo con el peculiar apodo de "cabeza de bombón", para ella serena es su pequeña hermana a la cual protegería de todos aquellos lobos que se la quisieran comer

-Hay Haruka al parecer tu nunca cambias-una chica de cabellos azulinos se acerco hacia donde estaban las tres chicas

-Michiru-exclamo mina levantándose de su puesto para irla a saludar

-Mina ¿Qué te dije?-grito serena separándose de Haruka-nos van a quitar el puesto

-hay serena siéntate tu

-hahaha chicas no se peleen-Michiru tomo la mano de Haruka-nosotras comeremos afuera ¿no nos quieren acompañar?

Michiru tenou es una amiga muy "especial" de Haruka, aunque todos sabían que ellas dos eran mas que simples amigas pero cuando se les preguntaba ellas no lo afirmaban pero tampoco lo negaban, Michiru tiene 18 años cursa el tercero de preparatoria, es una chica muy intelectual y gran violinista, muy elegante y extremadamente sensual, tenia varios chicos tras de ella pero ella nunca los acepto y pues Haruka se los espantaba, es muy amiga de Serena, Amy y Mina.

-Claro que si, anda Mina vamos-ordeno la rubia

-Hay serena te matare….

-

En otra mesa un poco mas alejada de la de Serena, estaban cuatro chicos disfrutando de sus almuerzos, se les veía muy divertidos por cualquier cosa se reían a carcajadas

-hay no…ya…me..duele…la…pansa-comentaba entre risas Andrew

-Nicolás tu siempre con tus comentarios absurdos-esta vez fue Rei la que hablo

-vamos reicita si hace poco te estabas riendo-hablo Nicolas

-Soy Rei

-Rei tranquilízate, solo fue una broma nada mas

-Darien tu también eres un payaso

-parece que alguien esta de muy mal humor hoy**-**Taiki se metió a la plática con ese comentario, segundo después fijo su vista en un libro

Un chico de pequeña estatura, de cabellos castaños y unas enormes gafas en forma de espiral se acerco hacia donde estaba Darien, le entrego un papel y luego se fue, Darien leyó el papel segundos después se puso de pie

-A ¿Dónde vas Darien?-pregunto Andrew

-Mmm…ya vengo es que me buscan…

-

Se encontraban en la clase de ciencias naturales, el maestro escribía algunas formulas de la nomenclatura entre otras cosas que a ninguno de los alumnos les interesaba, inclusive Amy que dejo de mirar a la pizarra por ver a una Serena algo distinta

Desde hace días la miraba algo distraída, y si bien conocía a su amiga sabia muy bien que no era a causa de su ex novio, mas bien era otro tipo de cosa y lo averiguaría, tomo un lápiz y arranco un pedazo de hoja de una de sus libretas, escribió una cosa y discretamente se la paso a su amiga

Serena tomo el papel consternada, su preocupación aumento mas al leer el contenido de este "_Serena tu y yo tenemos que hablar…en el segundo recreo nos vemos en la biblioteca" _Sintió la punzante mirada de Amy y trago saliva sabia que no le esperaba nada bueno

-

En un lugar apartado y no muy visitado de aquel instituto se encontraba una pareja abrazados cariñosamente, se les veía en un ambiente muy romántico, los dos en silencio abrazándose fuertemente, el chico tomo el mentón de la chica, la vio fijamente perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos, lentamente cerro sus ojos estaba dispuesto a darle tan anhelado beso a aquella chica, pero la joven aparto su cara y el beso fue a parar en su mejilla

-Berjerite…

-Darien lo siento-la chica se separo de el-pero no puedo-se puso de pie

-pero ¿Por qué?-el se levanto de la banca

-por que…por que…aun no somos novios-agrego nerviosamente

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto sin entender nada

-te digo que primero tenemos que ser novios y luego nos besamos

-entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto tomando su mano

-em…yo-la chica se soltó de su agarre-yo…ya lo veremos

Se alejo de aquel lugar dejando a un consternado Darien, que no entendía el comportamiento de Berjerite, si ella siempre correspondió sus halagos ¿Por qué le huía ahora?

-

En la biblioteca del instituto se encontraban dos chicas platicando, una estaba totalmente ruborizada y la otra la miraba atentamente

-y pues ese chico me gusta mucho-Serena continuo con su relato-aunque solo tenga dos semanas de verlo

-te entiendo Sere-Amy le sonrió a su amiga-dime ¿Cómo se llama?

Serena se ruborizo mas de lo normal, empezó a juagar con sus dedos

-¿a caso no lo sabes?-pregunto Amy con una enorme gota en su cien

-no-suspiro y sus ojos se aguaron

-No te preocupes Sere-la chica tomo la mano de su amiga-yo te ayudare a averiguarlo

-Amy-lloriqueo-eres una excelente amiga-y Se abalanzo a los brazos de su amiga

La campana sonó, dando a entender que el recreo ya había terminado, las dos chicas salieron de la biblioteca.

-Amy vamos al baño

-claro

Se dirigieron a los tocadores que estaban al frente de una de las canchas de futbol, una vez adentro las chicas se arreglaron el cabello frente al espejo, y luego salieron de aquel lugar

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevo Serena al ver que al frente de ella, a algunos metros de distancia estaba aquel chico que le robaba el corazón hablando con… ¡Con Haruka!, Serena tomo la mano de Amy perdida en un trance

-Amy, Amy-repetía varias veces jalando su mano

-¿Qué sucede? Sere ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada

-Ahí esta-dijo

-¿Quién?

-el chico-Lo señalo discretamente y Amy lo pudo ver

-¿el que esta hablando con Haruka?

-¡Si ¡ ¡El!-grito con emoción

-oh si ya lo había visto antes

-¿Qué dices? ¿Estuvo el año pasado aquí?

-Claro, hasta participo en un concurso de modelaje aquí en el colegio para la semana cultural

Serena Cayo de rodillas al suelo, llevo sus dos manos a su mentón y comenzó a gritar, Amy se asusto, los de a su alrededor se asustaron, Serena estaba haciendo uno de sus dichosos escándalos

-Sere, Sere, tranquilízate, que nos están viendo-le susurro al oído

-¡No lo puedo creer!-agarro a Amy de los hombros-yo vi ese concurso, Yo vote por una persona que ya ni recuerdo su nombre-zarandeo a la chica-y ¡NO LO PUDE VER!-soltó a la chica, llevo sus dos manos a su cara y comenzó a llorar- ¡No es justo!

-Serena, por favor-hablo amenazadoramente

-esta bien-la chica se puso de pie e inmediatamente tomo las manos de su amiga-tienes que ayudarme-le dijo haciendo un enorme puchero

-¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?

-Necesito que le preguntes a Haruka sobre el

-¿Qué?-pregunto alarmada-¿Por qué no le preguntas tu?-ofreció ella con un tono de reproche

-¿estas loca? Haruka es bien celosa, si yo le pregunto, perderé todas las oportunidades de algún día salir con el

-Pero es que es…-comento algo tímida-es que es…Haruka-dijo apenada

-yo se como es Haruka, pero por favor, por favor, por favor-rogo la chica

-esta bien, pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-tendrás que estudiar conmigo todo el fin de semana, para subir la nota de matemáticas ¿entendido?

Cascadas de agua recorrían las mejillas de aquella chica, asintió con la cabeza y se encamino hacia su aula acompañada de su amiga.

-

Dos chicos se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas de aquel pasillo, se habían de una de las clases para poder platicar un poco

-así ¿que ya no quieres nada con Berjerite?-pregunto interesada la chica a aquel chico que miraba hacia la nada

-no Rei, ya todo acabo-el chico llevo su mano a su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos-bueno ni siquiera comenzó

-pero..¿Que fue lo que sucedió?

-pues…descubrí que en realidad es una gran zorra…

_Flash Back_

_Después de aquella extraña discusión con Berjerite, Darien se fue a su salón de clases, paso la primera hora un poco distraído, aun se le hacia raro el comportamiento de aquella chica, y sin poder aguantarlo al toque del timbre, Darien salió mucho antes que el profesor_

_Se dirigió hacia las aulas de los de segundo de preparatoria y valla que fue la sorpresa al entrar en aquel salón, el maestro aun no había llegado y eso le permitía a los alumnos hacer los que se les plazca_

_Y claro que cumplían con esa regla al pie de la letra, algunos estaban haciendo relajo, otros en realidad la minoría hacían tareas, y…a los que le encantaban romper las reglas hacían otro tipo de "cosas"_

_Un claro ejemplo era de aquella pareja que se encontraban besándose en un rincón de aquel salón, pareja que el conocía perfectamente, y ¿como no reconocerla? Si aquella chica era la misma que acortejaba horas antes_

_En silencio salió de aquel salón, proponiéndose a si mismo a ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-ves ¡te lo dije!-reprocho Rei

-si, si lo se, siempre me dices lo mismo, pareces mi mama

Y Aquella chicas de peinado de odangos paso casi corriendo por donde estaban aquellos dos jóvenes, Darien volteo a verla y ella se perdió entre aquella mirada azulina, tan profunda, tanto que sentías que mirabas el mundo entero atreves de ella, Serena desvió la mirada al sentir la mano de Amy, Darien perdió el interés y siguió con su platica

-Serena ¡Pareces tonta!-recrimino Amy

-Lo se, lo se, pero no lo puedo evitar-lloriqueo Serena

-así el se dará cuenta muy rápido

-pero…-la chica bajo su mirada

-no importa Sere, apresúrate busquemos a Haruka

Serena le regalo una tierna sonrisa, tomo del brazo de su amiga y la jalo hasta llevarla al aula de tercero de preparatoria, ya tenia una gran ayuda, tal vez Haruka seria su salvadora y la ayudaría a conseguir el amor de aquel guapo chico.

"_por fin sabré tu nombre" _pensó emocionada serena

-vamos Amy, llámala

Amy se ruborizo, sabia que Haruka era una persona muy intimidante, lo sabia por experiencia muchas veces cuando platicaba con ella salía mas que ruborizada, y ahora tenia que humillarse y pedirle información de un tipo el cual no le gustaba

-esta en clases Serena

-bien esperemos a que termine

-Sere, tenemos que ir a Cívica

-no inventes que Mina nos de la copia

-Dios, mi rendimiento bajara por tu culpa

-estudiare contigo toda la semana

Amy suspiro derrotada, sabia que cuando serena quería algo lo conseguía a como fuera de lugar, se sentó en el suelo acompañada de Serena y esperaron una larga hora, hasta que por fin toco la campana

-Vamos Amy apresúrate, o perderemos Ciencias Naturales

Amy se puso de pie automáticamente, una vez que el maestro salió la chica entro al salón de clases, Serena se escondió en el baño de chicas, Amy tomo de la muñeca de Haruka totalmente sonrojada y la llevo hasta afuera

-preciosa…¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Haruka extrañada

-ne…ne…cesito…un…favor t-tuyo-tartamudeo la chica

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-se agacho un poco hasta quedar a la altura de la peliazul

-Ves a ese chico-susurro Amy en su oído

Haruka volteo hacia donde señalaba Amy, que por gracia de todos los santos el chico aun continuaba platicando pelinegra, Haruka sonrió pícaramente.

-preciosa ¿con que te gusta Chiba?-pregunto maliciosamente

-¿Qué?-Amy se ruborizo ante aquella pregunta, a ella NO le gustaba aquel chico-n-no, no me gusta

-Vamos Amy, no seas penosa anda dime ¿Qué quieres de el?

-saber su nombre-pronuncio Bajo

-Se llama Darien Chiba, esta en segundo de preparatoria y no tiene novia

-ah ya veo _"serena no podías hacer eso"-_pensó enojada Amy

-pero…

-¿pero?

-Darien no es buen novio, cambia de novia como si fuese una sucia camisa

"Serena siempre se fija en los mas tontos"

-pero si quieres te lo puedo presentar-propuso Haruka con una sonrisa-hey Chiba-grito captando la atención del chico

-No, no, no

Y la timida Amy se dio a la fuga, corriendo como loca hacia el baño de chicas

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Darien una vez que llego donde estaba Haruka

-no, nada, solo quería presentarte a una amiga pero se fue

-

-y bien ¿Qué te dijo?

-cree…que a mi…me gusta-conto la chica totalmente agitada

-no, no, no-Serena la tomo de los hombros y la zarandeo-y ¿que le dijiste?

-que era mentira pero no me cree

-hay no-la chica se llevo sus dedos a su boca-no importa lo podemos solucionar ¿Qué mas sabes?

-se llama Darien Chiba

-wow-exclamo Serena

Ese nombre era hermoso, perfecto, bello, hipnotizando, atrayente, tenia el nombre de un dios, un perfecto y hermoso Dios.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto extrañada Amy

-es perfecto, su nombre es perfecto

* * *

Bueno, aqui ta el tercer capi, espero que les agrade, quiero aclarar que como en el anime Haruka lleva el uniforme de hombres de su colegio, es una chica coqueta con chicas, y todo lo demas eh decidido dejarla asi, no la cambiare y no le pondre el uniforme de chica, simplemete digo esto para no incomodorlas ^^

Tambien les tengo que decir que esto va a ser un poco lento, va a costar un poquitin que haya algo entre darien y serena pero sean pacientes, les prometo que habra mucho amor entre ellos dos

Cuidense las quiero mucho ^^ y disculpe que no responda sus Rw, vere si les puedo mandar un MP


	4. Perfecta Extraña

Perfecta Extraña

"_¡Oh Perfecto extraño! Por conocerte ¿Qué no daría? Bajaría el cielo, el sol, la luna y las estrellas por tan solo saber tu nombre, por tan solo saber algo de ti"_

Era sábado por la mañana, Serena se encontraba en la casa de Amy acompañada por Mina la cual termino sufriendo sin siquiera tener velas en aquel entierro, por suerte ya habían terminado de estudiar y en esos momentos Amy y Mina platicaban amenamente, pero Serena estaba concentrada escribiendo en su cuaderno de poesías

"_Toma mi mano y llévame a lo desconocido, a lo imposible de alcanzar, oh extraño no se quien eres pero estoy segura que a tu lado estaré bien"_

Aquel chico…Darien chiba le había arrancado mas que un suspiro, los días habían pasado rápidamente desde que Amy averiguo con Haruka, ya un mes, y ella aun no le dedicaba ni una sonrisa y eso le estaba matando

Desde aquel cruel fin de semana en el que Serena había quedado con Amy para estudiar se había vuelto tradicional y ahora las tres chicas se reunían en la casa de Amy a estudiar y claro a pasarla bien

"_Por conocerte, por hablar tan solo un segundo contigo te juro que mi corazón daría un enorme vuelco de felicidad, y esta agonía de sentirse abandonado desaparecerá con tu sonrisa"_

Si esos eran los deseos de aquella niña, poder algún día conocer a Darien Chiba, poder hablarle, que el le dijese que la quería como a nadie, si ese era su deseo

-A ver Serena ¿Qué escribes?-Mina le arrebato el cuaderno a la chica

-¡Metiche!-le insulto

-Hay Sere esto realmente lindo- elogio Mina a su amiga-hey Amy lee esto

-a ver-Amy tomo el cuaderno y leyó aquel escrito, rápidamente sus mejillas se ruborizaron-esto esta muy lindo

-gracias chicas-Se ruborizo-se los pensaba enseñar hasta que lo terminase, pero esta metiche-refiriéndose a Mina-no se puede aguantar

-disculpa, disculpa, tu sabes que soy algo curiosa-sonrió

-si lo se

-chicas les traeré las palomitas, ya salieron-Amy salió de su habitación

-un Momento-Mina se puso de pie mirando acusadoramente a Serena-¿de quien estas enamorada?-pregunto sin rodeos

-¿Qué?-respondió con otra pregunta-yo…yo

-anda dilo ¿de quien?-comenzaba a enfadarse-yo se muy bien que a Amy se lo contaste-volteo y ahora miraba fríamente a Amy

-Mina espera se puede explicar-Amy trato de arreglar las cosas

A mina se le aguaron los ojos, si Serena era dramática, Mina le robaba el titulo y se autoproclamaba la "reina del Drama" algo raro cuando se es la diosa del amor…

-¿a caso no confían en mí?-grandes cascadas de agua recorrían las mejillas de mina

Serena se puso de pie y corrió al lado de su amiga

-Mina ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante tontería?

Mina hizo un gran puchero causándole gracia a Serena que inmediatamente le regalo un abrazo

-Claro que confío en ti, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua

Mina se separo de Serena, aun haciendo sus pucheros, Amy sonrió y se acerco a sus dos amigas

-no hice drama solo que…no es justo-se cruzo de brazos

-pero ¿Qué es lo que no te parece justo?-pregunto Amy

-que ninguna de las dos me hayan contado-y otra vez se puso a llorar

-oye Sere-le susurro Amy-Mina te esta quitando tu puesto

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto haciéndose la ofendida

Una gota recorrió la frente de Amy

-nada, nada

-Mina-llamo Serena-no había tenido tiempo de contarte-explico esta-peor tu sabes que nosotras dos te contamos todo

-bueno, bueno-Mina Seco sus falsas lagrimas-las perdono-sonrió triunfante mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el suelo-Sere cuéntame

-bueno yo iré por las palomitas-Amy salió del cuarto

-Bien te contare-la chica se sentó a la para de su amiga-hay un chico que me gusta muchísimo…

Serena le conto todo a su amiga, desde que lo vio por primera vez, el sacrificio que hizo por saber su nombre, la pasada de Amy con Haruka, hasta estos días

-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de conocerlo Mina-la chica rodeo sus piernas con sus dos brazos

-¿Cómo es que se llama?-pregunto Mina dudosa

-Darien Chiba esta en primero de preparatoria

-Creo que he hablado con el-dijo Mina pensativa

-¿Qué?-Serena se puso de pie con un semblante asustado

-Se me hace que ya lo conozco

"_¿O Dios y si ya salió con el?" _Se preguntaba la rubia con cierto miedo _"conociendo a Mina, de seguro si ya salió con el, ¡Dios! ¿Y si ya lo beso? No me muero me muero?"_

-Ya recordé-Hablo mina sacando a Serena de sus temibles pensamientos

-Dime que no saliste con el-Lloriqueo Serena abalanzándose contra Mina-no saliste con el-tomo sus hombros y la zarandeo-no, no

-Se…re…na-pronuncio Mina un tanto mareada-si….si…gues….así…no…respondo

-Disculpa-Serena soltó a su amiga- bien ¿de donde lo conoces?

-no te preocupes no eh salido con el-Mina le guiño un Ojo

Serena Suspiro aliviada

-lo que pasa es que su mejor amigo Andrew quería conmigo

"_para variar"_ pensó Serena, ya acostumbrada de escuchar cuantos chicos querían con Mina

-¿enserio?-pregunto Sarcástica-No lo puedo creer-siguió con su sarcasmo

Mina tan solo sonrió

-Fue el año pasado, estaba como loco por mi-la chica trato de hacer memoria-pero creo que se encontró otra novia, universitaria por cierto, y pues dejo de buscarme

-y a ti ¿te gustaba?

-pues si, pero un poquito, ningún chico a logrado conquistar a la Diosa del Amor-se idolatro moviendo su cabello de un lado a otro

-y a Darien ¿Cómo…?

-es su mejor amigo Sere, me lo presento hace tiempo y pues he hablado unas cuantas veces con el

-¿no te parece hermoso Mina?-sus ojitos comenzaron a brillar

-si es lindo

-Lindo se queda corto Mina, es hermoso, guapo, bello, parece modelo de portada-La chica suspiro

-hay Sere-suspiro también la chica-¿Por qué no le dices a Lita que te lo presente?

-lo pensé, pero Lita me da pena

-¿Por qué lo dices? Si ella es nuestra amiga

-si, pero no le tengo tanta confianza

-regrese

Amy entro a la habitación con una bandeja en manos la cual contenía un gran tazón lleno de palomitas y sodas, esa tarde las chicas la pasaron entre chistes, chismes, secretos, una velada que solo con tus amigas puedes pasar

-

El lunes ya había llegado, como todos los días Serena se había despertado tarde y para terminar con su rutinario día al igual que la semana pasada y antepasada se había quedado fuera de la clase que le correspondía

Se encontraba en consejería, sentada en una de las tantas sillas que había en esa habitación, sus piernas temblaban de los nervios, en su estomago había un enorme agujero, tenia miedo mucho miedo

-Señorita Tsukino si continúa así le tendremos que suspender-dijo secamente el consejero del colegio

-¡No!-grito la chica con dolor-Por favor no me suspenda, no me suspenda-rogo la chica tomando las manos del consejero

-señorita yo no puedo hacer nada, eso depende de Usted a partir de mañana llegara mas temprano, recibirá su primera clase, o si no se va del colegio por ocho días sin derecho a entregar acumulativo

-¡Si señor!-la chica levanto su mano derecha-le prometo que seré la primera en llagar al colegio

-eso espero Tsukino, ahora vaya a su salón de clases

-corriendo

La chica se puso de pie, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo de aquel lugar dirigiéndose a su salón, al entrar a este se encontró a sus queridas amigas conversando cerca de su pupitre

-Serena ¿otra vez con el consejero?-pregunto Amy, sabiendo que la chica siempre se la pasaba ahí

-Ese hombre me odia-lloriqueo Serena

-dímelo a mi-intervino Mina-siempre que me ve con algún chico me llevo un reporte. ¡No es justo!

-chicas es que ustedes no están en lo que están, en el colegio se viene a estudiar-regaño Amy-no a buscar novios y llegar tarde

Las dos rubias se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar, grandes cascadas de agua recorrían sus mejillas hasta terminar en el suele

-Amy es muy mala-reclamo Serena

-Demasiado-continuo Mina con su llanto

-ustedes están locas-Amy fijo su vista en algo mucho mejor que no fueran las dramáticas de sus amigas

-

El chico de los ojos zafiro se encontraba en el gimnasio jugando su deporte favorito y este era el Basquetbol, desde que era un pequeño le interesaba mucho ese deporte, cuando entro a la primaria empezó a jugar en el equipo de su antigua escuela, y no perdería la oportunidad en ese colegio, ahora el era parte del equipo oficial de ese colegio, y a decir verdad no le iba nada mal

La practica término, el chico se acerco hacia donde estaba su mochila, la tomo y saco de esta una toallita, la llevo a su rostro para así poder secar el sudor, luego de esa acción procedió a quitarse la camisa dejando ver su bien marcado pecho

Una chica lo observaba desde lejos, se había escapado de su clase para poder contemplar a aquel guapo chico que con cuidado colocaba su camisa escolar, La chica sonrió satisfecha, feliz al saber lo que tenia en su poder

Se acerca silenciosamente hacia donde estaba el, se puso de puntillas y con sus manos tapo los ojos de aquel muchacho que inmediatamente poso sus manos sobre las otra

-adivina quien soy-le susurro al oído

Al escuchar aquella melosa voz, el humor de Darien cambio drásticamente, con pesadez se separo de aquella chica que antes quería

-Darien ¿pasa algo?-pregunto anonadada

-No Berjerite, no sucede nada-respondió Secamente

La chica bajo la mirada _"¿Qué sucede con este?"_

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Darien sin rodeos-tengo que irme a mis clases

-solo quería verte-dijo haciéndose la ofendida

-bueno ya me viste que te vaya bien-el chico tomo su mochila, dio la vuelta, y salió del gimnasio

-¡Espera!-grito Berjerite

-¿Qué?-Se dio la vuelta mirando a la chica despectivamente

-¿que es lo que sucede contigo Chiba?-se hizo la ofendida-¿así es como tratas a la chica que quieres como Novia?

-¿sabes algo?-Darien se acerco a Berjerite-tienes razón, tu te mereces un diferente trato

Berjerite sonrió contenta, coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien

-¿Por qué no terminamos lo que empezamos ayer?-rozo sus labios con los del joven

-¿por que, mejor no lo haces con TU novio y me dejas en paz?-dijo con cierto odio mientras empujaba a Berjerite la cual perdió el equilibrio y termino en el suelo

Darien se giro y siguió con su camino, Berjerite se enrojeció de la furia, cerró sus puños con fuerza y los estrelló contra el suelo

-¡Eres un tonto!-grito esta-¿Cómo diablos sabia que tengo novio?

-

Ya era la hora del recreo, como siempre las chicas estaban en la cafetería buscando que comer, una vez que ya tenían sus alimentos se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas de aquel local

-hay Sere tienes que mirar esto-Mina le paso a su amiga su celular

-uhh…nuevo admirador-comento esta leyendo el mensaje de texto

-así es, esta en tercero de preparatoria y es muy guapo

-dime ¿saldrás con el?

-Claro amiga, este sábado iremos al cine-la chica sonrió emocionada

-¡que bien!-dijo muy alegre-me tienes que contar todo

-claro que si amiga-Mina volteo hacia la mesa que estaba detrás de ellas, al ver quienes estaban ahí sonrió con complicidad-Sere y entonces ¿quieres conocer a tu amado Chiba?

-Claro me muero por conocerlo

-entonces hoy lo conocerás-dijo entusiasmada la chica

-¿q-que dices?-pregunto la chica algo nerviosa-p-pero ¿c-como?

-Mira ahí están atrás

Serena volteo hacia atrás y pudo ver a su amado príncipe azul conversando con todos sus amigos en aquella mesa

-Pero ¡Mina!-exclamo sonrosada-esta con sus amigos

-y ¿eso que?

-Que no, no me voy a presentar cono todos ellos ahí presentes

-entonces, esperemos a que lo dejen solo, y ahí te lo presento

-Hay no Mina-llevo sus manos al pecho-siento que pierdo al respiración

-tranquila Sere, solo tenemos que arreglarte un poco

-

Una mesa mas atrás, se encontraba aquel grupo de amigos inseparables, Darien parecía muy entretenido contándole alguna anécdota o una mala pasada, pero su expresión cambio por completo al ver como sus amigos se burlaban de el

-hay Darien ni que fueras tu un Santo-Comento Andrew riéndose

-oye Andrew ¿de que lado estas?-pregunto Darien haciéndose el ofendido-me han engañado, una chica jugo conmigo

-vamos Chiba no seas tan exagerado a ver ¿te acuerdas de Beryl?-esta vez fue Nícolas el que intervino

-oye no te olvides de Esmeralda-continuo Taiki

-y la hermosa de Mimet-termino por hablar Andrew

Rápidamente el chico se sonrojo, empezó a toser para hacerles notar que el seguía ahí y hacerles cambiar de tema

-Así es Darien, tu jugaste cruelmente con esas tres chicas el año pasado-Sentencio Rei con un semblante maligno

-No jugué cruelmente-se defendió Darien

-¿no? Y ¿las tres no eran tus novias?

-y al mismo tiempo-Nicolas sonrió pícaramente

-Pero…pero… ¡compréndanme! Las tres eran muy lindas. No las podía dejar solas

-No, no para nada-dijo sarcásticamente Rei

-¿recuerdan en el baile de San Valentín?-pregunto Taiki reluciendo aquel tema

-hahaha-se burlo Andrew-esas tres casi se matan a golpes

-y como siempre Darien salió Librado-Comento Rei algo enojada-Saben odio cuando ustedes se burlan de las chicas-se puso de pie-me largo de aquí-Rei se alejo de aquella mesa

-Rei, linda, preciosa, ¡No te enojes!-Nicolas se puso de pie y se fue en búsqueda de su querida amiga

-Esos dos se aman-Dijo Darien en susurro

-Si pero nunca lo admitirán, es un amor imposible-Razono Andrew

-yo también tengo que irme-Taiki se puso de pie-el profesor de Física me necesita-se alejo de aquella mesa

-parece que solo quedamos nosotros dos-hablo Darien siendo ignorado por su amigo

-disculpa Amigo, mi novia me esta llamando, nos vemos-Andrew tomo su celular y dejo solo a su amigo

-grandes amigos los que tengo-hablo sarcásticamente Darien

-

Mina volteo de nuevo, Se puso de pie y jalo a su amiga

-¿que sucede?-pregunto Serena inquieta

-¡ya esta solo Sere! ¡Ya esta solo!

Serena sintió como las piernas le tambaleaban, volteo hacia atrás y efectivamente Darien se encontraba solo, el estomago se le hizo pequeño y su corazón latía a mil por hora

-Bien ¡vamos!-mina la jalo

-no, Mina mejor no-la chica se sonrojo

-Sere ¡no seas cobarde!

-No, no es cobardía es pena

-vamos Serena solo le decimos un Hola y ya

-pero…

-No pierdas la oportunidad-mina le hizo una cara de borrego a medio morir cosa que convenció a Serena

-hay esta bien

-¡esa es mi amiga!-grito emocionada

Las dos chicas caminaron en dirección a la mesa del joven, Darien quedo viendo hacia el frente, inmediatamente Serena aparto la mirada y mina le sonrió eufóricamente

-¡Darien!-grito Mina-¿Cómo estas?-La chica se sentó en la mesa al frente de Darien, Serena aun estaba de pie a la par de la chica

"_¿y esta loca? ¿Quién es?"_

-¿te acuerdas de mi?-pregunto Mina

-en realidad no-respondió este extrañado

-oh vamos Soy Minako Aino de tercero de secundaria-la chica le guiño un ojo-mejor conocida como la hermosa Mina

"_hay mina estas loca"-_pensó Serena tratando de alejarse de ese lugar pero la mano de la rubia se lo impedía

-oh si ya te recuerdo-Darien sonrió-Andrew ya no esta disponible

-oh no te preocupes no vengo por eso

-¿a si? ¿Entonces?-levanto una ceja

-te quiero presentar a mi linda Amiguita- Mina jalo a Serena hasta ponerla al frente de Darien-Ella es mi amiga Serena Tsukino

Mina se puso de pie y dejo a Serena sola con aquel chico. La Chica tenía la cabeza gacha, sus manos estaban temblando y las movía de un lado a otro acción que Darien noto, y de su boca no salió ni una sola palabra.

-Hola-Saludo el chico

-h-hola-Respondió Serena roja de la pena

-¿Cómo estas?-continúo Darien algo Serio y aburrido

-Bien-la chica levanto su mirada y le regalo una tierna sonrisa al chico-y ¿tu?

-Muy bien-Darien volteo Tomo su bandeja y se puso de pie- ¿sabes que? Hablemos otro día por que ya se va a acabar el recreo

La chica se quedo helada, no sabia que decir, nunca espero que el chico la rechazara así de un solo, tan rápido.

-Esta bien-Otra vez sus hermosos ojos miraban el suelo

-nos vemos pronto

Darien se fue, sin siquiera despedirse como se debía, sabia que no había sido nada caballeroso pero en realidad no tenia las fuerzas ni los ánimos para conocer a otra chica, suficiente había tenido con Berjerite, Aunque eso si admitía que esa chica era realmente hermosa y al igual muy inocente e ingenua, tal vez otro día la conocería mejor.

Serena miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que aun faltaban 20 minutos para que el recreo terminara, se acerco hacia donde estaba su amiga la cual estaba muy entretenida hablando con un chico, seguramente su nueva conquista

-Mina-Serena toco el hombro de su amiga, su voz se estaba quebrando

-Sere ¿Qué sucede? Y ¿Darien?

-pues…-no podía ni hablar, el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta se lo impedía

-Serena ¿Qué paso?-pregunto alarmada

-pues no quiso hablar conmigo-la chica escondió su cabeza en el cuello de su amiga

-¡Serena!-pronuncio esta con tristeza, pues bien sabia que le habían roto el corazón a su amiga-no te preocupes tal vez tenia que hacer algo importante

-¿Cómo ir a clases a la mitad del recreo?-pregunto esta aun triste

-ese chico es un Tonto-pronto la furia aparecía en aquella Chica-es que lo mato Serena ¿Dónde esta que lo voy a agarrar a…

-¡Mina!-la reprendió Serena- tranquilízate, no hagas nada solamente déjalo así

-Hay amiga- mina volvió a abrazar a su amiga con cariño-no te preocupes otro día las dos lo agarramos a golpes

Serena sonrió, le gustaba aquella idea pero sabia que eso posiblemente no sucedería, ella nunca le haría algo malo a aquel chico, con tal ella no lo obligaría a darle una platica, si el no quería así lo dejaría y no volvería a tocar aquel asunto, Con tal una perfecta extraña estaba enamorada de el, aquella extraña que de seguro el nunca escucho sobre ella lo adoraba, una extraña que se le presento y lamentablemente le rechazo

* * *

Bueno amigas mias, aquí ta un capi mas, pues vemos que Darien es un….(omito lenguaje pesado por respeto a todos u.u) pero ya verán que no es tan malo jijijiji, nah miento seguirá siendo así por unos capis mas, si lo se Dariencito es un OOC pero ni modo es la única manera en que tenia que ponerlo así u.u

También les comento que los versos de haya arribita son míos, XD s

Sin mas que decir agradeceré los review a:

liebende Lesung: hola gracias por tu Rw, pues que bueno que te esta gustando es agradable para mi, pues sobre lo de Sere hare todo lo posible, pero para mi opinión ella no es tan mendiga simplemente que ya sabes una chica enamorada es bien loca, cuidate.

lerinne: que bueno que te gusto, espero que este también

AnnyFanSailorMoon: Holis mamis queridas pues me alegra mucho que me hayas dejado Review, jijiji muchas gracias pos si ya no te veo por el Msn abuuu (hahaha y ayer q estuvimos hablando) parece q pasaron siglos y yo no se nadita de ti, espero q te guste el capi, cuídate

arias serena: hola amiga, hay pues si así son los hombres, unos tontos que no saben que es lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden, jijiji a Darien le tocara experimentar todito eso muajajaja (sonrisa maligna) cuídate amiga

Susy Granger: hola amiga, si estas cerca jijiji por ahí va la historia bueno maso, pero de eso te daras cuenta después, bien amiga cuídate mucho

isa1181: hola manita bella, hehehehe me alegra eso que me cuentas, pues yo estoy en esa época y soy igualita a la Sere una penosa y muy penosita, Haruka y Michiru me encantan son relindas y únicas claro esta. Nos vemos pronto te me cuidas

julimoon: hola amiga, hehehe pues cumplí tu deseo ya hubo un hola, algo es algo, hehehe no te preocupes en los demás capis habrán muchos mas "holas"

yumi_: hola, pues tiens razón en eso, los hombres son bien basurones (o sea malos XD) a esa edad pero ni modo así son ellos, y ais los queremos u.u

AllySan: Holis amix, que bien que te guste así ^^, espero verte pronto por aquí

SereyDarien: hahaha si esos son los enredos, los sacrificios que hacen las amigas jijijiji, pero bueno, amiga cuidate mucho ¿si?

patty ramirez de chiba: gracias por tu review amiga, pss si pobre Amy, las pasadas que le tocan a la pobre jijiji, bien amix hablamos por MSN o hasta le próximo rw nos vemos ^^


	5. Una promesa Rota

Una promesa Rota

Aquel Día había resultado muy gracioso y a la vez deprimente en la vida de Serena, pues gracioso por que ella nunca antes había echo eso y deprimente por que el primer chico que tuvo semejante privilegio la había dejado botada en la cafetería

Los días pasaron tranquilamente, la chica dorada intento olvidar a aquel muchacho, pero cada vez que lo veía su ilusión crecía y más al darse cuenta que el chico también le lanzaba alguna que otra mirada.

Cierto día en el colegio se hizo un campeonato, en el cual el equipo de básquet les toco participar contra un colegio que ira igual de bueno que ellos, Serena al darse cuenta que aquel chico que le gustaba desde principio de año participaría en tan difícil competencia, no dudo ni un segundo en irlo a apoyar, claro a su manera y que el ni cuenta se diese, aunque eso estaría algo difícil

-Hay Serena, no quiero estar aquí, Tengo que estudiar-reprimió Amy

-Vamos Amy es por una buena causa

-Serena tiene razón Amy-apoyo mina-con tantos chicos guapos

-Yo solo quiero ver a Darien-comento Serena entrando al gimnasio

El chico Se percato inmediatamente de la presencia de la chica, esa chica la reconocería aunque estuviera kilómetros lejos de el, ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabia, poso su mirada a otra cosa que no fuese ella o perdería la cabeza y al mismo tiempo el juego y eso tan solo significaba la muerte de su entrenador

Serena se sentó en una de las gradas acompañada de sus dos mejores amigas, al otro extremo estaban los amigos de Darien que muy atentos observaban a la chica, Amy noto eso

-Serena esos chicos te están viendo-le susurro a su amiga

Serena los volteo a ver pero no reconoció a ninguno de ellos, le dijo eso a Amy y pensó que tal vez se habían equivocado, por una mala jugada mandaron a Darien a la banca.

Rei se alejo de donde estaban sus amigos y se fue con Darien le ofreció una botella con agua el cual el acepto gustosamente, la chica se sentó a la par de el, tomando sus manos entre las de ella

-Serena no quiero que mires esto, pero tienes que verlo-le dijo Mina con cierta preocupación

Mina le señalo discretamente a su amiga, la chica observo como Darien estaba hablando muy cariñosamente con aquella chica de cabellos negros, sintió como la sangre le hervía, peor sintió una profunda tristeza al saber que no era ella la que estaba ahí

-pues ni modo Mina-trato de sonar normal-de seguro son amigos

-los amigos no se tratan así

-Mina deja a Serena en paz-regaño Amy a su amiga

-Esta bien, esta bien

-

-y bien ¿vino tu admiradora?-pregunto pícaramente Rei a Darien

-umm-se puso a pensar-si vino por ahí a de estar-contesto

-¿Quién es?-pregunto entusiasmada-quiero conocerla

-Rei si volteo, se va a dar cuenta que la estoy viendo

-¿y eso que?

-que no quiero ilusionarla-dijo dándose aires de grandeza

-o vamos ni que fueras brad pitt-se burlo

-Me insultas-trato de hacerse el ofendido

-No es justo que esos imbéciles que tienes como amigos ya conocen a la chica-dijo despectivamente-y yo no

-hey ¡mas respeto! También son tus amigos-defendió el chico

-Chiba tu turno-Grito el entrenador

El partido continuo, quedando empatados con el equipo contrario, el entrenador estaba que echaba chispas de la furia y regañaba a gritos e insultos a todos sus jugadores.

Ese día transcurrió normal…

-

Y todo transcurrió igual al siguiente día, Serena ahora llegaba más temprano para así no tener ningún problema con el consejero, y compartía mas tiempo con sus queridas amigas

En el recreo, Serena junto con Lita se dirigieron al salón de multimedia, para así poder revisar sus correos, cada chica se sentó en una PC a hacer sus respectivas cosas

En la PC que Serena accedió dejaron una pagina abierta, la chica curiosa comenzó a husmearla y se dio cuenta que el colegio tenia su propio foro y claro se podía chatear con cualquiera que estuviese dentro de la institución, a la chica le encanto la idea e inmediatamente se suscribió bajo el nombre de "Selene" ahora esperaría que alguien quisiera platicar con ella

.

Darien también se encontraba en el mismo lugar, Rei lo había obligado acompañarle y sin más que hacer se dispuso a utilizar aquella pagina que Andrew le había recomendado, hace tiempo se había registrado bajo el nombre de "Endymion" aunque hasta ahora lo empezaba a usar

Busco en la sala de chat algún nombre que le interesase, hasta que lo encontró, a una tal "Selene" y pensó que tal vez compartirían los mismos gustos

_**Endymion: veo que te gusta mucho la historia de Selene o ¿me equivoco?**_

_**-**_

Serena recibió una respuesta, por fin le habían hablado, inmediatamente leyó lo que decía, un tal "Endymion" le había hablado, preguntándole acerca de Selene, cosa que le emociono bastante, por que por fin había encontrado a una persona en ese enorme colegio que le gustase la historia de la luna

_**Selene: pues no te equivocas Endymion, adoro esa historia, por lo que se ve a ti también te gusta**_

_**Endymion: así es soy fanático, pero dime, ¿La grandiosa Diosa de la luna me dirá su nombre?**_

La chica sonrió al leer eso, ese chico se le notaba que era bastante divertido, ahora rogaba con toda su alma que el fuese atractivo o sus ilusiones se desvanecerían

_**Selene: Claro que Si señor me llamo Serena Tsukino**_

-

Darien se sobresalto al leer ese nombre, se le hacia familiar, extrañamente familiar, y de repente lo recordo todo, claro Serena Tsukino, la amiga de Minako Aino, la chica que está tras de el.

"_no lo puedo creer esta vez yo la busque"_

_**Selene: ¿y Usted Príncipe Endymion? ¿Cuál es su nombre?**_

"¿se emocionara al saber quien soy?" pensó el chico mientras escribía su nombre

_**Endymion: Con gusto…Yo soy Darien chiba**_

-

La chica sintió que se la paro el corazón por un segundo, para luego palpitar con mas fuerza, los nervios la estaban matando, ahora si el chico creería que ella lo acosa hasta por el internet, aquella situación era desesperante para ella.

Con sus dedos temblando toco el teclado y escribió lo primero que se le vino a la mente

_**Selene: No pienses que te estoy siguiendo, te lo aseguro, no sabia que tu eras ¡Tu!**_

Esta bien, ahora que lo leía le parecía mas que estúpido, deseaba tener un botoncito para retroceder y así no haber mandado aquella tontería.

-

Darien soltó una carcajada al haber leído aquel comentario, la pelinegra noto eso e inmediatamente se acerco a ver que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-pregunto interesada

-pues Mira-el chico le enseño la conversación con Serena

-Así que ella es la chica que te anda siguiendo

-pues si-dijo el-ahora espérame le voy a responder

_**Endymion: no te preocupes, yo so que tu no me andabas siguiendo, con tal fui yo el que inicio la conversación, pero no sabia que tu eras ¡Tu!**_

_**-**_

Al leer eso ultimo la chica se desilusiono, pues al pensar que Darien le había hablado pues le daba algo de esperanza, pero al saber que le hablo sin saber nada de ella le daba mucha tristeza

Los chicos continuaron hablando hasta el final del recreo, y así sucedía todos los días, siempre en el recreo conversaban de cualquier cosa, nunca de sus vidas, solo cosas sin relevancia, pero eso si, no habían tenido ninguna conversación en persona, simplemente atreves de una pantalla

Justamente en uno de esos recreos, Amy como todos los días, le encantaba bajar a la biblioteca y así poder leer un buen libro, esta vez iba por una novela, que le llamaba la atención desde el momento en que leyó el titulo

Tomo el libro entre sus manos, entusiasmada se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a leerlo a penas lo abrió

-mmm si fuera tu yo no leería ese libro

Escucho que alguien le hablaba, con cierto temor aparto la vista, para encontrarse con dos pupilas cafés que le miraban fijamente

-¿disculpa?-atino a decir la chica

El joven sonrió, Amy le pudo apreciar bien, era alto, de cabellos castaños amarrados a una coleta, y lo mas fascinante de el, eran sus ojos, que fácilmente cualquiera se perdería en ellos.

La joven se sonrojo al pensar aquellas cosas_, "tranquila Amy, tu vienes aquí a estudiar, no a buscar niños que te rompan el corazón" _Se mentalizaba la chica ignorando las palabras del joven

-¡oye!-la llamo-¿me estas escuchando?

-ahh…em…-los colores se le subieron al rostro-si, si, tienes razón, muy mal libro-lo aventó hacia otro lado gracias a su nerviosismo

-que graciosa eres-halago el muchacho

"_¡no lo puedo creer! Piensa que soy graciosa" _Amy se regaño mentalmente al pensar ese tipo de tonterías "_ya se me esta pegando la locura de Mina y Serena"_

-por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el joven

-Soy Amy-se presento la chica tratando de olvidar aquellos pensamientos- Amy Mizuno

-Yo soy Taiki Kou

"_Taiki…Que nombre tan hermoso_" otra vez se sonrojo, aquello le estaba haciendo daño, estar tan cerca de ese muchacho le hacia daño, y mucho.

-Supongo que estas en segundo a o tercero de secundaria ¿no?

-En tercero-respondió levemente

-yo estoy en primero de la prepa

Los nuevos amigos continuaron conversando hasta el toque de timbre, se despidieron con una sonrisa, y tal vez con las esperanzas de volver a platicar.

-

¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué se le había acercado a aquella chica y hablarle como si fuese su amiga del alma? Ni el mismo entendía su comportamiento minutos antes, pero aquella chica, Amy Mizuno, le había brindado tanta confianza que con tan solo verla quiso entablar una amistad con ella, algo extraño para una persona tan cerrada como el

-Oye Darien-le llamo Taiki a su amigo

Darien se acerco a donde estaba a el y los dos chicos se pusieron a conversar

-Mis hermanos y yo iremos a jugar ¿nos quieres acompañar?

-Claro por mi no hay problema-respondió este

A la salida Darien se fue junto con Taiki a su casa, primero almorzarían y después saldrían a jugar. Al llegar a la casa de los kou, Darien fue muy bien recibido por la familia de este, la madre lo adoraba, al padre le divertía, y con los hermanos era inseparables y mas con el de en medio.

-Darien ¡Amigo! ¿Cómo estas?-un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos azulados recibió a su mejor amigo con un caluroso abrazo, pues bien tenia la mitad del año sin verle

-Muy alegre de verte-respondió aquel abrazo-Seiya

Darien y Seiya se conocen desde pequeños, gracias a que ambos fueron vecinos cuando estaban pequeños, fue hasta que la familia de el decidió mudarse, pero eso no le impedía seguir visitando a sus amigos.

La amistad que había entre ellos dos se podría decir que sobrepasaba las fronteras, los kou habían aprendido a querer a Darien como si fuese un miembro mas de la familia, y era Seiya el que mas aprecio el tenia

Seiya aunque tiene 16 años, cursa el mismo grado que su hermano Taiki, su madre así lo había decidido, y desde que entraron al jardín de niños los habían puesto juntos, solo Yaten cursaba tercero de secundaria.

El menor de Todos era Yaten kou, el era un poco mas alejado de Darien, no es que no lo quisiese, al contrario también le consideraba un buen amigo, pero tampoco era que lo iba a llamar su hermano, como le hacia Seiya

Después de aquel almuerzo, los cuatro chicos se fueron a una cancha, a jugar Futbol junto con otros chicos la tarde se les fue volando

-

Esa noche, se vistió con un encantador vestido negro, totalmente pegado a su cuerpo, sus coletas se las había soltado dejando su pelo suelto.

Esa noche su prima se estaría casando en una hermosa iglesia, y mas tarde seria la gran fiesta, y a Serena le encantaban las bodas le hacían llorar y al mismo tiempo soñar con su propia boda.

-¡Serena! ¡Apresúrate!

-¡Ya voy!-grito la chica saliendo de su cuarto

-

Su novia le había rogado que lo acompañara a esa boda, y el, no se pudo resistir y se había metido en ese embrollo.

No le gustaba ir a fiestas en donde nadie lo había invitado, a pesar de que su novia se lo haya pedido, sabía muy bien que no era lo mismo.

Eriko, la chica que una vez le robo el corazón, era hermosa, muy linda, cariñosa, amable, atenta con el, se podría decir que era la novia perfecta, pero el, ya no la quería, pero no sabia Como dejarla sin romper sus sentimientos.

Tal vez, esa seria la ultima vez que saldrían juntos.

Seiya se puso el saco, y un poco de loción, ya estaba Listo, acomodo su cabello y salió de la casa, directo al aburrimiento, como el pensaba.

-

Serena conversaba animada con su prima, las dos estaban en el jardín, alejadas de la fiesta, su prima le contaba ciertos problemas que tenia con su novio

-Entonces ¿piensas terminar con el?-pregunto preocupada la chica

-Es que el amor ya se acabo-comento triste

-¿Eriko por que lo invitaste a la fiesta?

-pues hoy terminare con el

El celular de Eriko sonó, la chica atendió el teléfono, converso un rato con la otra persona y luego corto

-Sere, espera un momento, llego mi novio

-ve sin cuidado, yo te espero

La chica se alejo de su prima, Serena espero unos cuantos minutos y luego vio como su prima apareció con un muchacho, bastante guapo a decir verdad.

-Sere-la llamo Eriko-El es mi novio Seiya kou

Seiya estaba mas que impresionado, la chica que estaba al frente suyo era realmente hermosa, como un angelito caído del cielo solo para cuidarlo.

-Mucho Gusto-Seiya se acerco y beso la mejilla de la joven

Serena se sonrojo fuertemente, al recibir aquel suave contacto su piel se le erizo, ese chico le estaba poniendo nerviosa, le estaba gustando _"Que cosas pienso, Dios, es el novio de mi prima" _

-Seiya espérame un momento aquí, mi madre ah estado buscándome

Tal vez, fue lo mas tonto que Eriko hizo en su corta vida, los dejo solos, completamente solos, pero a ella ya no le interesaba Seiya. El chico se sentó a la par de Serena y la observo fijamente, la chica se sintió incomoda, aquella sensación aun persistía en su mente y estomago

-¿sabes? ¡Eres realmente hermosa!-halago el de ojos zafiros, sin importarle, que ella era la prima de su actual novia

-¿Qué cosas dices?-le regaño-Eres el novio de mi prima, MI PRIMA-le grito

-Discúlpame-dijo divertido, le gustaba la actitud de esa chica-pero es que no puedo negar lo que mis ojos ven. Me ha impactado tu belleza-le regalo una sonrisa sensual, tal vez esa fiesta no estaría tan aburrida

Serena se volvió a sonrojar, ¿Cómo era posible que su prima terminara con un chico tan guapo como el? Simplemente no lo podía creer, aunque el no era tan guapo como su amado Darien

-¡Seiya!-grito Eriko llamando la atención de ambos

-¿que sucede?-pregunto desinteresado

-tengo que hablar contigo-le dijo seriamente

-¿sabes? Yo igual-le hablo con el mismo tono de voz

"_O no, estoy en medio de una pelea de novios"_ pensó con mucho temor Serena, que solo miraba como ambos chicos comenzaban a discutir con ella en medio

-Es que tu ¡nunca me entiendes!-le grito la joven al chico-¡nunca tienes tiempo para mi! ¡Seiya ya no me gustas!

-chicos-trato de llamar serena

-¿y me lo dices hasta ahora Eriko?-reprocho Seiya-¿Por qué no pensaste en decírmelo en otro momento? Así hubiera evitado tanta molestia en venir a este lugar

-por favor-serena insistía con voz suavecita

-¡Por que tu Nunca tenias tiempo!-dijo histérica la chica

-Es que tú no me tienes paciencia-trato de defenderse

-¡YO SIGO AQUÍ!-grito desesperada Serena, ambos chicos la miraron extrañados y la vez apenados

-Bombón, Discúlpanos, pero ¿nos dejarías a solas?-pidió dulcemente

"_me dijo Bombón, nunca antes me habían dicho así"_

-ah. eh…si, permiso

-¿bombón? ¿Cómo que Bombón? ¿Ahora te le vas a tirar a mi prima, desgraciado?

-¡yo le puedo decir como yo quiera a Bombón!

Aquella pelea transcurrió por varias horas, Serena se fue con sus padres, se la paso con ellos hasta que al fin se fueron, intento despedirse de su prima, pero esta seguía discutiendo con aquel chico. ¿Cómo era posible que su prima terminara con su novio en una fiesta, donde se supone que todo es alegría?

-

Un mes. Ya había pasado un mes desde todos esos acontecimientos, en cuatro semanas Serena y todos los demás estarían de vacaciones, el año terminaría, y ella nunca pudo hablar con Darien

-¡hare todo lo posible por hablar con Mi Darien!-le dijo entusiasmada a sus dos amigas

-¿Cómo le harás?-pregunto interesada Amy

-No lo se-lloriqueo la joven

-y ¿Por qué no lo invitas a una cita?-propuso Mina-Dile que salgan en un recreo.

-¿una cita?-parpadeó dos veces- ¿Pero como le hago?

-¡vamos Sere! Hazlo por medio del chat-Amy le sonrió en complicidad-Así no te Dara tanta pena

-Amy tiene razón, es super sencillo Sere

-lo intentare

-Señorita Mizuno- le llamo el consejero del Colegio-la Directora la ocupa inmediatamente

-pero…pero

Mina y Serena estaban boquiabiertas, Amy no rompió ningún plato y ahora la directora le hablaba mediante el ogro que tenían como consejero. ¡Eso era imposible!

-profe-llamo Mina-¿esta seguro que es Amy?

-Señorita Aino ¿alguien la metió a la conversación?-respondió con una pregunta tajante

"Viejo hijo de…" pensaba mina con un nudillo formándose en su frente

-No se preocupen chicas no es nada malo-Amy se puso de pie, y siguió al consejero

Al llegar a la dirección, la directora le explico que, como ser ella la mejor de toda el área de secundaria participaría en la escolta de Banderas de los de último año, que dentro de dos meses seria la graduación, ella gustosa acepto tal invitación.

-

A la hora del receso, Serena como siempre se dirigió al laboratorio de multimedia, eligió Una PC, busco la pagina del chat y rápidamente se conecto.

"_Hoy será el día en el que invitare a salir a mi amado Darien!_

Pensó optimista la chica, observo en su pantalla, que _Endymion _ya estaba en línea, inmediatamente dio click ahí, y se dispuso a escribirle

_**Selene: Hola... ¿Como estas?**_

Darien, estaba esperando que aquella rubiecita la escribiera, y por fin ya lo había hecho, le gustaba hablar con esa chica, era muy divertida y le servía para subirle el enorme ego que se cargaba, el chico le respondió.

Tuvieron otra divertida plática, como siempre no hablaban de sus vidas, solo de cosas sin sentido. Serena estaba nerviosa, sus dedos temblaban cada vez que escribía algo, el recreo ya acabaría y ella aun no lo había hecho.

"Bien, Serena es ahora o nunca" Suspiro, con sus dedos aun temblando presiono alguna de las letras escribiendo un: "_Te…gustaría sa…" _borro aquella frase, luego de haberla escrito, no la mandaría, Darien ya le había dado una respuesta

_**Endymion: me tengo que ir hablamos otro día**_

_**Endymion aparece como no conectado **_

Serena volteo y vio como su amado Darien salía de aquel salón junto con sus amigos, Suspiro de nuevo, pero esta vez derrotada, ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí, otro día lo intentaría

Y así los días pasaron, Serena lo intentaba cada que podía, pero siempre había algo que le impedía y eso la ponía lago triste.

-y ¿bien Sere?-pregunto entusiasmada Amy

-no se-lloriqueo

Las tres chicas descansaban en el recreo, esta vez serena no se había presentado al internet, y al parecer tampoco Darien, ya que este e encontraba en un partido.

En estas últimas semanas se le veía muy contenta a Amy, siempre sonriente, cantando, y hasta se podría decir que a descuidado sus materias

Serena miraba el techo de aquel pasillo, estaba recostada en el frio suelo, mina la acompañaba solo que esta estaba sentada, y Amy cantando una canción de amor ignorándolas completamente

-Yo creo que-hablo Mina con un semblante frio

-Amy…-la acompaño Serena con el mismo semblante catastrófico

-¿Qué...que...sucede chicas?-pregunto Amy echa un manojo de nervios

-Amy esta…-dijo Mina con una sonrisa macabra

-Amy esta Enamorada-festejo Serena,

-¿Qué?-grito Amy-¡eso no es cierto! ¿Cómo creen?

Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie y corrieron alrededor de la peli azul para molestarla

-Anda Amy, cuéntanos, cuéntanos-decía Mina con corazoncitos dibujados en sus ojos

-yo…yo…

-¡Amy! ¡Por favor!-rogaban ambas chicas

-Esta bien, esta bien, les contare-dijo soltando un suspiro

Amy les conto aquel suceso de cuando conoció a Taiki, y de que el participaría con ella en la graduación de los alumnos de ultimo año.

-¡no lo puede creer!-grito Serena

-Te lo tenias bien escondidito-se burlo Mina

-no...Es…que no se

-Mina y yo queremos conocer al hombre que ha hecho que Amy no estudie

-¡yo Si estudio!

Las chicas empezaron a reír, a burlarse, y a contar cada una sobre sus amores fallidos, surgidos, y la otra de su nueva conquista

-

_**Selene: Darien…ha sido muy divertido hablar contigo. Bueno en este caso escribirte y sabes, me gustaría poder hablar contigo así en persona, frente a frente, yo no se si te gustaría, bueno si quieres o puedes verme en un recreo, ya se acerca el fin de año y pienso que seria una buena idea**_

Aun no lo podía creer, la chica había hecho la peor locura que había cometido en su cortita vida, esperaba impaciente tener una respuesta, los minutos pasaba y la respuesta aun no llegaba.

Darien leyó aquello, le parecía interesante la idea, pero no estaba muy convencido además de que en estas últimas semanas no tendría mucho tiempo

_**Endymion: ¿sabes? No me parece mala idea, pero en estas semanas no podre salir contigo, tal vez en la última semana de clases, ahora tengo muchos proyectos y no podre asistir ni a la charla de chat.**_

La chica suspiro, ya se imaginaba que algo así le pasaría, pero nada perdía con intentarlo, por lo menos podría hablar con el la ultima semana de clases, ese día seria el mejor de su vida, ya que al fin hablaría con su Darien

_**Selene: no te preocupes, si tu estas ocupado no hay problema, entonces para la ultima semana de clases ¿no?**_

_**Endymion: Así es, Serena, ya toco el timbre, nos vemos en la última semana**_

_**Selene: si**_

La chica salió casi corriendo de aquel laboratorio, al llegar a su salón de clases se abalanzo contra sus amigas e inmediatamente les conto lo sucedido, Amy y Mina le felicitaron y trataron de darle ánimos para que no llegara a sentirse mal.

Impaciente esperaba por que los días pasaran, todos los días soñaba con ese encuentro, siempre se imaginaba que algo diferente y romántico sucedería ese día.

A Amy casi no se le miraba, debido a las prácticas de la graduación de último año, ahora tan solo pasaba los recreos con Mina y muy pocas veces Lita se les unía.

Una de tantas tardes, las dos amigas caminaban regreso a casa, las dos rubias hablaban de cualquier tontería, Mina le propuso la idea a Serena de darle un presente a su querido Darien.

-pero… ¿se lo doy a si nomas?

-tienes una buena excusa. Es la última semana, así que no hay problema

-¡Mina eres excelente!-se abalanzo a los brazos de su amiga-le comprare galletitas

-

Y como si se tratase de un sueño, la ultima semana de clases, mas bien dicho la terrible semana de exámenes había comenzado, Serena sufría todos los días, ya que ella siempre terminaba saliendo de ultimo de aquellos temibles exámenes, y por ende ya todos se habían ido, solo sus dos amigas que la esperaban siempre para irse de ultimas

El último día de clases llego, Serena llevaba en sus manos un pequeño paquete lleno de galletas de chocolates, compradas en el super mercado, ese día sea como sea hablaría con Darien

Primero entro a la sala de internet, se conecto y por gracia de los espíritus el también estaba conectado, hablaron un rato, y por fin, quedaron de verse en el receso.

-

A la hora del receso Serena, animada por sus amigas, llego hasta el lugar citado, se sentó en una de las bancas a esperarlo, su regalo ahora reposaba en sus piernas.

Los segundos pasaban y Darien aun no llegaba, la rubia jugaba con sus manos, sus dedos, hasta con el mismo presente, todo para que pasara el tiempo y el llegara mas rápido, pero el tiempo paso y el no llegó.

El timbre sonó, el recreo ya había terminado, aun así la chica decidió esperarlo unos minutitos mas.

Amy y Mina corrieron a espiar a Serena, para así saber que es lo que ocurría, aunque lo único que encontraron fue a su amiga, sentada en la banca mirando al suelo

-¿serena?-Amy toco con delicadeza el hombro de la rubia

-todos los ideas-hablo la joven aun con la cabeza gacha-me imaginaba como iba a ser este día, pero nunca pensé que…-su voz se quebró-no llegaría

-Ese Darien es un imbécil-insulto Mina, roja de la furia

-Serena, por favor no llores-trato de consolarla Amy

-Soy una tonta-Sus ojitos azules estaban brillando a causa de las lagrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas-el nunca quiso algo conmigo y yo-apretó sus puños con fuerza

Se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga, Amy la abrazo con fuerza, la rubia lloraba amargamente en los brazos de su amiga, Mina estaba dispuesta a matar a Darien, pero prefirió acompañar y consolar a su amiga, ella también se unió al abrazo

Rei, que por azares del destino estaba en el mismo lugar, alejada de ellas pero aun así logro escucharlas, desde que había iniciado el recreo, Rei con un grupo de compañeras se habían reunido en el mismo lugar, ya la había visto, sentada en esa banca por todo lo que duro el receso, nunca pensó que estaría ahí, esperando a su mejor amigo

"_Darien es un desconsiderado, si tenia mejores cosas que hacer, le hubiera dicho que no, ahora veré como le hago"_

Las tres chicas se pusieron de pie y estaban dispuestas a irse, Rei se acerco donde estaban las tres amigas

-Oye tu-grito la pelinegra

Las tres chicas voltearon extrañadas ante ese llamado_ "Esa es la chica con la que estaba Darien" _Reconoció de inmediato Serena

-Necesito hablar contigo-tomo el brazo de Serena y la jalo

-Sere nostras te vemos arriba

Las dos chicas se fueron, dejando solas a Rei y a Serena, la cual estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo sentía temor por lo que le fuera a decir esa chica

"_mirándola bien, no es fea, no se por que Darien es un tonto" _Pensaba Rei examinando de arriba abajo a la rubia

-Soy Rei Hino-se presento la pelinegra- la mejor amiga de Darien

-S-serena T-tsukino-dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa

-quiero disculparme por Darien

La chica miraba anonada a Rei, nunca pensó que su posible enemiga vendría a disculparse justamente con ella

-Darien no pudo venir hoy…por que…por que…mmm…tubo que presentar algunas cosas a un maestro y se la llevo con el todo el recreo

Serena no le creía, desde un principio noto el nerviosismo de Rei al inventarle aquella excusa, pero se sentía bien, ya que tal vez había ganado una amiga, o quizá no, en todo caso la rubia le regalo una tierna sonrisa la cual fue correspondida

-Entonces Rei, me gustaría que le dieras esto por parte mía-le entrego el presente

-no te preocupes, yo se lo daré-le sonrió

-gracias

-

Rei entro a su salón de clases enfurecida, sus ojos ardían en llamas, su aura incremento al ver a su mejor amigo riendo con la bola de estúpidos como si nada hubiese pasado

-¡Semejante animal!-insulto Rei al estar cerca de ellos

Taiki, Andrew y Nicolas se alejaron de aquel monstruo que ahora tomaba del cuello de la camisa de Darien y lo jaloneaba fuertemente

-Rei…Rei…-trataba de detenerla

-¡Eres un inconsciente!-le reclamaba-¡tu no tienes corazón, tan solo una horrible piedra!

-¿Qué te pasa niña?-Darien tomo las dos manos de la joven y así pudo detenerla

-¡Suéltame!-le ordeno e inmediatamente el la soltó

La chica agarro un pequeño regalo que reposaba en su pupitre, Darien la siguió, Con una mirada despectiva le lanzo el presente al joven, el cual lo agarro antes de que terminara en el suelo

-¿y esto?-pregunto extrañado

-Esto, te lo manda Serena Tsukino-le dijo enojada-por si no te acuerdas, hoy tendrías que verla-Rei se alejo de Darien aun enfurecida pues el mas que nadie sabia que ella odiaba que los hombres se burlaran de una mujer

"_maldición, lo olvide" _dijo el chico llevándose una mano a su frente, se sentía mal, el aunque no sentía mucho interés hacia serena, quería conocerla, pero por muy imbécil prefirió hacer tonterías con sus amigos que irse a ver con la chica, pero el daño hecho estaba y nada podía hacer.

-

El teléfono móvil de Serena comenzó a vibrar, la chica a escondidas saco el celular, era un mensaje de texto, inmediatamente lo leyó

"_hola Bombón ¿te acuerdas de mi? Hehehe Seguramente no, Soy Seiya el chico mas guapo de aquella boda ¿lo recuerdas? Espero que si me recuerdes, por que deseo hablar contigo, me costo un mundo conseguir tu numero, pero la loca de tu prima accedió y pues heme aquí, escribiéndote y esperando ilusionado que tu me contestes, sin mas que decir, te dejo y espero alguna respuesta tuya_

_Besos:_

_Seiya kou"_

Serena se impresiono al leer aquello, vaya que ese Seiya tenia agalla, que pedirle un numero de teléfono a tu ex no es cosa sencilla y mas cuando se trata de una nueva conquista, como en este caso.

La rubia contesto aquel mensaje, sentía deseos de hacerse muy buena amiga de aquel muchacho y así olvidar por unos segundos todo lo que había vivido por culpa de Darien, el amor de su vida.

* * *

Uf!! este capi me quedo un poquitin largo, bueno chicas bellas les deseo Una muy feliz navidad!!! que la pasen muy bien con sus adoradas familias, tan bien les quiero comentar sobre mi nueva historia con AnnyFanSailorMoon, se llama "hechizo lunar" y les prometo que sera bien divertido

**le quiero agradecer a: liebende Lesung, ****AnnyFanSailorMoon**** , ****SereyDarien**** , ****isa1181**** , ****AllySan**** , ariasserena,****, ****yumi_****, ****Cherrie SA**** , ****Patty Ramirez de Chiba****, ****lerinne**** , LUES 1000**** , ****Susy Granger**.


	6. La cita

La cita

_El enorme y lujoso barco, aquel que se le decía que "Ni Dios seria capaz de hundirlo" Ahora descansaba en el profundo océano llevándose consigo varias almas inocentes._

_Pero esto aun no terminaba, ¡tenían que hacer algo! Quizá encontrarían algún sobreviviente de los tantos que no pudieron subirse en un bote. Uno de los oficiales arrepentido por haberlos dejado a la deriva partió en busca de alguna persona con vida._

_Hacia Frio, mucho frio, el agua poco a poco congelaba los cuerpos que sumergidos se encontraban, entre tanta muerte, aun había una pareja que había sobrevivido ante tal castigo._

_-Tienes que prometerme que tu Sobrevivirás._

_El joven de cabellos negros, ojos azulados, piel morena, ahora se encontraba temblando a causa de la fría agua que recorría su cuerpo, su piel se había tornado morada, algunas partes de su cuerpo estaban congeladas, muy pronto su vida acabaría. _

_Tomo fuertemente las manos de su amada, que reposaba sobre un pedazo de madera, que al igual que el, ella se encontraba en las mismas condiciones._

_-No te rendirás…_

_Continuaba el joven, apretando más fuerte las manos de su amada, la chica sollozo, al escuchar las palabras del amor de su vida, sus manos no las sentía, por mas que le acariciasen es como si estuviera tocando un cubo de hielo, Así era como sentía a su amado Darien._

_-No importa lo que suceda…no importa como…-el chico tembló, trato de abrir la boca, pero sentía dolor con tan solo intentarlo._

_Al ver los ojitos de su querida que estaban llorando por el, su corazón dio un enorme vuelco, no quería dejarla sola, ¡No se quería morir! Era lo ultimo que deseaba en esta vida, ver a su serena llorar, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía hacerla llorar, y el cobardemente lo estaba haciendo, pero es que ¡ya no aguantaba!, el ya no podía Seguir._

_-Pro…Pro…me..te..melo Serena. Promételo Ahora. _

_-Te lo prometo._

_Dijo firme la chica, sentía como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, aquello era tan doloroso, Su Darien su amado Darien le decía cosas que para ella no tenían sentido, que para ella significaba algo que no traería felicidad en su vida. Se lo había prometido, Cuando el barco zarpara ella se escaparía con el, y vivirían juntos, ¿y ahora? En medio del mar, sin saber si sobrevivirían a todo esto, ¿Cómo quería que No se rindiera? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? _

_-Nunca te vayas-le rogo despacio._

_-Nunca Darien, nunca me iré._

_El chico beso suavemente una de las manos de Serena, apoyo su cabeza en ellas y cerro los ojos lentamente._

_A los minutos, Serena escucho como una persona gritaba._

"_¿Hay algún sobreviviente?" preguntaba aquella voz con un tono desesperado "Hola" seguía gritando "Alguien…"._

_La joven emocionada intento despertar a su amado que ahora descansaba en sus frías manos, pero el no despertaba._

_-Darien-le llamo suave-Un bote Darien-la chica lo movió pero el joven no respondía-¡estamos salvados!_

_Temiendo lo peor, Serena intento levantarlo, moverlo, pero sus ojos nunca se abrieron_

_-Darien-Sollozo la joven-Darien-grito-No mi Darien no…_

_Estaba muerto, había muerto, el mar se lo había quitado, y ahora estaría sola para toda la vida, recordó la promesa, por el no se rendiría, por el amor que le tiene nunca se rendiría._

_Soltó una de las manos de Darien que aun le apretaban fuertemente la muñeca, luego siguió con la otra, las tomo entre sus manos y suavemente las besos, llevándose en su memoria lo helada que estaba la piel que una vez le dio calor._

_-Nunca te dejare Darien-la chica soltó las manos. El cuerpo de Darien se hundió lentamente-Nunca te dejare…_

-

-¡No!- grito la chica con lágrimas en sus ojitos.

Los demás presentes de la familia vieron como Serena se puso de pie y comenzó a insultar el televisor

-Serena queremos ver la película-Regaño Sammy-¡Quita tu enorme trasero y deja de lloriquear!

-Odio Titanic, detesto esa película-reclamaba la joven, aun llorando.

-¿entonces por que diablos la estas viendo?-Reto Sammy.

-Por que pensé que seria bonita.

-Lo que pasa Serena tonta es que eres una llorona-el joven le saco la lengua.

-Y tu pequeño demonio eres un desalmado sin corazón alguno, ¡mataron a Mi Jack! ¿Cómo no puedes llorar al ver a mi hermoso Jack congelado y muerto?

-Serena Jack nunca existió.

-¿Qué?-grito la joven, sintió como su cuerpo se endurecía hasta convertirse en una solida piedra y después partirse en mil pedacitos-¡Noooo! ¿Mi Jack nunca existió?

-Hay serena si que eres tonta.

-¡mama!-grito la chica como una niña pequeña-Sammy a destruido mis sueños-grandes cascadas de agua recorrieran las mejillas de Serena.

-Serena Amor, eso es cierto nena-apoyo la madre a su hijo menor.

-jajaja Tonta-se burlo Sammy.

-¡Noooo! Esta familia no me quiere.

La chica salió corriendo de la sala y se refugio en su habitación. Una vez dentro se recostó en su cómoda cama_ "Hay me gustaría ser Rose y mi amado Darien que sea Jack" _Soñaba la chica con los ojos bien abiertos_ "lo conoceré en el barco de los sueños, nos enamoraremos, haremos el amor_…" La chica se llevo las dos manos en sus sonrosadas mejillas _"Hay Dios como puedo pensar en esas cosas, a demás si pienso en eso mi Darien se moriría y el no se puede morir"._

Su semblante se torno serio, ya habían pasado unas semanas desde aquel incidente con su queridísimo Darien, se encontraba en las vacaciones de invierno, apenas tres semanas y ya le extrañaba tanto _"¿pero que cosas pienso? Serena eres una ¡tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!"_ Se regañaba mentalmente _"El te dejo plantada…ni siquiera te busco para pedirte una Disculpa…nada de nada_" El nudo en la garganta se empezó a formar, causándole un fuerte dolor _"Nunca te dedico una sonrisa, nunca te quiso hablar, ¡Serena Olvídalo! El no te conviene"._

-El nunca quiso nada conmigo-Pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, lagrimas que tanto trato de ocultar.

Tocaron la puerta, rápidamente Serena seco sus lagrimas, Se puso de pie y se acerco.

-¿si?-pregunto quedito.

-¡Serena!-grito una melodiosa voz que tanto conocía-Soy yo tu linda, preciosa, bella, hermosa, princesa…

-¡Si Mina! ¡Puedes pasar!-grito la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Mina entro a la habitación, se tiro a los brazos de su amiga, brindándole su cariño en exceso.

-Serenita ¡te extrañe tanto!

-Eso te pasa por irte de viaje-respondió esta-ya hasta a mama se le hacia raro no verte por aquí.

-¡Mi segunda familia me extraño!-los ojitos de Mina brillaron.

-Mina eres una exagerada.

-y tu una insensata-se hizo la ofendida-bien cambiando de tema cuéntame mas sobre el gran Seiya.

La rubia se sonrojo al recordar a Seiya, desde hace tiempo que platicaba con el, en realidad todos los días platicaban, se le había hecho tan normal, una costumbre, que ya extrañaba cuando el no le escribía, llamaba o lo que fuese.

-pues ahí esta…-contesto evasiva.

-Vamos Sere ¡cuenta!

Si. Las metiches de sus amigas se habían dado cuenta de Seiya mucho antes de que Serena pudiese haber dicho una sola palabra, por eso decidió bloquear su celular para así no llevarse más sustos como los interrogativos de esas dos locas.

-Aun no a pasado nada Mina, solo platicamos un rato, y ya eso es todo.

-Eso me suena a Amor-con sus dedos pincho la pansa de su amiga.

-¡no!-gritó-me da cosquillas.

-Entonces Serena habla ahora o calla para siempre-continuaba la chica aun molestando a su amiga.

-¡esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Detente! Y te diré lo que quieras saber-rogaba con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-¿te gusta Seiya?-pregunto inmediatamente.

-Yo…

¿Si le gustaba Seiya? Nuca se lo había preguntado, a decir verdad siempre que su celular sonaba deseaba con el alma que fuera él, y siempre que escuchaba su dulce voz, un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo.

-No lo se Mina-dijo al fin-me gusta mucho su compañía, me siento bien cuando hablo con el, pero…no se.

-Sere si te gusta Seiya, siempre que hablas de el, se te iluminan los ojitos.

-Pero Darien…

-Darien es un tonto, que te dejo plantada, o sea, No le interesas-dijo seriamente-Dale una oportunidad a Seiya.

El celular de Serena empezó a vibrar, la chica lo tomo entre sus manos y vio en el identificador el número de Seiya, con cierto temor respondió la llamada.

-_Bombón ¿Cómo estas?_

-hola que bueno que me hablas-contesto en voz baja.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?-pregunto impaciente Mina.

Serena trato de ignorarla, y continuar su conversación.

-Es Seiya ¿verdad? Es seiya es Seiya.

-¡Déjame en paz!-grito Serena.

_-¿Disculpa Bombón?-pregunto confundido-si te estoy molestando yo…_

-¡No! Seiya, no te lo dije a ti, lo que pasa es que una amiga esta molestándome.

-Si es Seiya Adivine-dijo triunfante-¡hola Seiya!-grito la joven al teléfono.

-Mina te matare-amenazo la chica.

_Seiya reía al escuchar la conversación de las dos chicas, al parecer, ya le conocían, y eso le agradaba y mucho, tal vez Serena estaba interesada en el, cosa que le agitaba el corazón._

_-Bombón que linda se escucha tu voz cuando gritas._

-Seiya…-la joven se sonrojo al escuchar aquel halago-que lindo, gracias.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué te dijo?

-¡nada! ¡Nada que te interese!

_-Bombón creo que estas algo ocupada, Solo te llamaba para pedirte que salieras conmigo ¿puedes?_

Mina le arrebato el celular a una muy enfadada Serena, la cual peleaba por arrebatarle el aparato, pero la otra, corría por todos lados para no ser alcanzada.

_-¿Bombón? ¿Estas ahí?_

-No te preocupes Seiya aquí esta tú Bomboncito-respondió divertida-un gusto soy Mina Aino la mejor amiga de Sere, soy casi la hermana.

_-el gusto es mío Mina._

-¡Pásame el celular!-ordeno Serena a punto de explotar por la furia-Me invito a salir ¿contenta?

-¡Esta bien!, ¡esta bien!-le devolvió el móvil a su amiga.

-Seiya ¿sigues ahí?

_-Si bombón, estoy esperando mi respuesta. _

-Este…yo…

-¡Dile que si! ¡Dile que si!-le susurraba Mina.

-Esta bien Seiya, si quiero salir contigo.

-_¡Si!-grito eufórico-Me alegra mucho Bombón, de verdad que me alegra. ¿Me das tu dirección para pasar por ti?_

-Claro que si.

Serena le dio la dirección de su casa al joven, que emocionado apuntaba en un papel todo lo que la chica le dictaba, se despidió de ella mandándole muchos besos, y luego con pesar colgó la llamada.

-

-y ¿bien? ¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azulados

-¡Me dijo que si Darien!-exclamo con una sonrisa en sus labios-¡Saldré con mi Bomboncito!

Darien reía divertido al ver como su amigo gritaba de la alegría, desde que conoció a la dichosa chica no hacia otra cosa mas que hablar de ella, y para desgracia de todas las desgracias, el siempre tenia que escucharlo y aconsejarlo, bueno, por algo era su mejor amigo.

-Darien ¡Estoy feliz! Tendré una cita con mi hermosa Se…

-Oye-interrumpió Darien-¿y cuando tendré el gusto de conocer a tu "bomboncito"? Me muero por conocerla.

-pero amigo, no te puedo llevar a la cita.

Una gran gota recorrió la cien de Darien, a veces Seiya tenía unas ocurrencias…

-en otro momento Seiya, no en la cita.

-Hare una fiesta-contó este-la invitare y ahí le pediré que sea mi novia.

-¿no crees que es muy pronto?

-tengo tres semanas tratando de conquistarla, si no la beso pronto, moriré, ¡Moriré Darien!

-vaya Seiya, al parecer esa chica te dejo flechado bien flechado

-Siento que la amo amigo.

-

-¡Le dijiste que si!-dijo Mina con felicidad-Sere que bueno le dijiste que si.

-Si, le dije que si, Mina estoy nerviosa.

-No Sere, no-la chica la tomo de las manos-¿Cuándo saldrán?

-El sábado, el vendrá por mi, Mina, Mina ¿Qué hago?

-Ponerte hermosa para el. Y Luego presentármelo.

-¡si!

-¡¿SI!?!

-¡SI!

Las chicas se abrazaron, gritaron, brincaron juntas de la emoción, para eso estaban las amigas, para reír, llorar, pelear, para todo eso y mucho mas.

-

La madre de Darien los llamo, el almuerzo ya estaba listo, los chicos se fueron al comedor, en donde toda la familia ya los esperaba.

-Darien ¿Cómo esta tu madre?-pregunto el padre de los kou-¿le va bien en su trabajo?

-Si. Por suerte le está yendo muy bien.

La madre coloco los platos de comida sobre la mesa, la familia se sirvió y empezaron a comer.

-Mama ¿averiguaste aquello?-pregunto Seiya.

-Oh si lo estuve investigando y creo que si se podrá.

-¿el que? ¿Qué se podrá?-interrogo Darien con curiosidad.

-Mis hermanos quieren entrar al colegio-contesto Taiki.

-¡Que buena idea!

-Si lo es-dijo Seiya-y lo mejor de todo, es que estaré en el mismo curos que ustedes-refiriéndose a Darien y Taiki-Ya sabes como a Taiki y yo empezamos a estudiar al mismo tiempo.

-Si, solo yo, me dejaron botado-Comento Yaten haciéndose el ofendido-Pero bueno.

-No es mucha la diferencia, solo estarás en primero ¿no?

-Si en primero-dijo con pesadez

-hahaha el otro año estarás en segundo, no comas ansias-trato de consolar Darien.

Al terminar de comer, Darien se puso de pie y se despidió de la familia, Seiya lo acompaño hasta la puerta de la casa.

-Deséame suerte amigo-pidió Seiya

-¡Suerte! ¡Conquístala!

-Ya veras que si.

-Bien. Nos vemos.

Los dos amigos se despidieron con un fuerte apretón de mano.

-

Los días pasaron casi volando, el sábado ya había llegado. Amy y Mina se encontraban en la casa de los Tsukino, tratando de maquillar a una muy nerviosa Serena.

-Serena no te muevas tanto-decía Mina que intentaba aplicarle un poco de Rímel.

-Disculpa, disculpa.

-Sere tranquilízate. Seiya notara tu nerviosismo.

-¡hay Amy! Tengo casi un año de no salir con un chico. Ya no recuerdo nada de nada.

-Serena ¡No te muevas!

-¡¡Discúlpame!!

-Lista ya estas.

Serena se puso de pie para poder verse al espejo, quedo maravillada al ver su imagen, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla pegado a su cuerpo, una camisa blanca, sus zapatillas, y sus accesorios.

El cabello lo llevaba suelto y rizado como tanto le gustaba, el maquillaje era leve apenas el rímel para los ojos y brillo para sus labios.

-Serena ¡Te ves hermosa!-elogiaron las dos amigas

-Nos vas a matar a Seiya, con tu Sex appeal-dijo entre risas la loca de Mina

Las chicas rieron ante el comentario de Mina.

-

Estaba parado en la puerta de aquella casa desde hace quince minutos, había llegado antes de la hora, decidido a conquistar a su queridísimo Bombón, pero una vez estando frente a la casa, los nervios se apoderaron de el.

Con cierto temor alargo su dedo índice y toco el timbre de la casa, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de un hombre alto, de cabellos negros, con unas enormes gafas, su mirada seria, le congelo todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece jovencito?-pregunto Serio

-Este…yo…eh

-¿a quien busca?-volvió a preguntar

-A…a…Serena

-¿para que la quiere?, ¿tiene dinero? ¿Tiene trabajo? ¿Tiene casa que ofrecerle a mi hija? ¿Acaso piensa abusar de mi jovencita?-cuestiono el hombre con una mirada asesina

-Yo…yo…

-¡Aja!-exclamo-lo sabía niño, Eres un abusador de menores-acuso el hombre

-pero…Señor-gotitas de sudor recorrían el rostro del joven-eso no es…

-¡Calla! Te conozco, se cuales son tus intenciones con mi niña-cascadas de agua recorrían las mejillas del señor Tsukino-¡Me la quieres robar!-lloriqueo.

-Señor se equivoca eso no es cierto.

Serena bajo los escalones, acompañada de sus dos amigas, al escuchar los gritos de su padre, la joven se imagino lo peor.

-¡papa!-llamo Serena

-Hija, Te busca un jovencito que se cree adulto

-Señor yo…

Serena se acerco a la puerta, un apenado Seiya la esperaba afuera de la casa, el joven se maravillo al ver a la chica, _"Dios que linda que se ve"_ pensó el chico abriendo la boca hasta mas no poder, gesto que papa Kenji noto.

-A ver Tu ¿Qué tanto ves a mi hija?-Acuso inmediatamente.

-¡no!-grito con nerviosismo-Nada señor, nada.

-papa deja en paz a Seiya-pidió la joven-por favor

-Gracias-La chica tomo la mano de Seiya y lo jalo hasta donde estaban sus amigas-Chicas, les quiero presentar a Seiya

-¡Wow!-exclamo Mina-Seiya que lindo que estas-elogio la joven-estas para chu…

-Ya Mina ya entendimos-detuvo serena con una enorme gota en la cien

-Con que tu eres Mina-el joven la saludo con un beso en la mejilla

-Si ya nos conocemos-sonrió

-Y ella-señalo a Amy-es mi amiga Amy

-mucho gusto Amy-saludo a la chica

-bueno Bombón, ¿ya estas lista?

-O si, solo me despido de mis padres

La chica corrió a la sala a despedirse de sus padres, y claro, tratar de darle una buena excusa, luego de varios minutos batallando, consiguió el anhelado permiso.

Los cuatro chicos salieron casi corriendo de aquella casa, con cierto temor de ser descubiertos, Amy y Mina tomaron el camino contrario al de Seiya y Serena.

-Tus amigas son muy agradables.

-Si, son muy lindas, aunque extrañas al mismo tiempo.

El joven soltó una carcajada al escuchar las quejas de serena contra sus dos amigas, el estar con esa chica le hacia sentir también que ni el tiempo pasaba.

Entraron al cine, al ver una de las películas que estaban en la cartelera. Luego de ver la película, decidieron pasear un rato por el parque para poder ver el hermoso atardecer.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas a contemplar el hermoso paisaje que la naturaleza les regalaba, un hermoso lago, las plantas, los arboles, el cielo azul, todo aquello era perfecto, muy romántico.

-es muy hermoso ¿no crees Seiya?-dijo observando maravillada el paisaje

-¿mas hermoso que tu? No lo creo Bombón-el joven tomo la mano de Serena

-Seiya…-la chica se sonrojo-y…umm… ¿Cómo esta Eriko?

-_"no cambies, de tema, por favor" _¿esa loca?-pregunto en forma de burla-dando guerra como siempre

La chica rio por la forma en que Seiya trataba en su prima, quedaba mas que claro, que ellos dos, a pesar de la gran discusión que tuvieron, terminaron siendo muy buenos amigos.

-Hace tiempo que no hablo con ella y no…

-Por favor-pidió este-no hablemos de ella-con su mano libre tomo el mentón de la chica

-y… que…quieres h-hablar-pregunto con un ligero nerviosismo en su voz

-te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas-acortejo el joven-Serena me gustas y mucho

-yo…

Unió sus labios con los de ella, sin esperar ninguna respuesta se atrevió a tocar aquellos labios que indecisos trataban de corresponder aquella caricia. La chica rodeo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven, el cual bajo los suyos para envolver la fina cintura de Serena, aquel beso terco e inocente, se estaba tornando a uno más dulce y pasional…Hasta que la rubia recapacito.

-no espera-con sus dos manos lo empujo-lo siento, pero no puedo.

-pero ¿Por qué Bombón? Si me respondiste el beso, no estamos atados, no veo cual sea el problema

-_"es que estoy enamorada de otra persona" pensó _la chica con cierto remordimiento_ "mientras me besabas deseaba que fuera Darien el que estuviese haciéndolo, Soy una estúpida"_

-Bombón ¿Qué sucede?

-es que yo…Eriko…tu…y…él…

-por Eriko no te preocupes, ella comprenderá todo, te lo prometo-trato de convencerla-por mi, Serena te adoro y lo que mas deseo es estar contigo-Tomo la mano de la joven y la beso-y por El…pues no se quien es el, pero te prometo que hare que lo olvides por completo, te lo prometo mi Bombón.

-Déjame pensarlo ¡Por favor!

-no te preocupes, Esperare lo que sea, te esperare.

-¡gracias! ¡Gracias!

La chica salió corriendo de aquel lugar, dejando solo a un chico que estaba que brincaba de la alegría por todo lo sucedido segundos antes.

-

Escucho como tocaban la puerta desesperadamente, al ver que nadie de su familia se dignaba a preguntar quien era el loco que tocaba como si lo estuviesen matando, no le quedo de otra que bajar las escaleras, y atender aquel llamado.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su amigo Seiya, el cual estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Darien ¡me fue excelente! ¡Mejor que nunca!

-En tu carota se nota que te fue muy bien.

-Es que…Wow, vamos invítame a pasar y te cuento todo

-Si vieja chismosa-se burlo el

-Peor bien que te gusta escuchar los chismes ¿no? Vieja metiche

Los dos amigos se enceraron en uno de los cuartos, Seiya le conto a Darien todo lo que había pasado en su cita con SU bomboncito, que al sol de hoy, Darien aun no sabia cual era el nombre, de aquella chica que había idiotizado a su amigo. Deseaba saber quien era esa chica.

-Oye Dar-llamo Seiya tratando de cambiar el tema

-¿Qué sucede?

-Solo hemos hablado de mi, y de mi, y yo no se nada de ti, anda dime ¿hay alguna chica que te guste?

Darien se quedo pensando ¿Qué si había una chica? No se lo había preguntado antes, pero sabia muy bien que aquella niña de coletas de odango, le había llamado mucho la atención, a decir verdad bastante, y si no lo había comentado o hablado antes, es por que al principio le pareció un juego, pero ahora, que ya no la veía como todos los días, empezó a extrañarla, demasiado, y tal vez si le gustaba un poco, pero solo un poco.

-De hecho amigo, si la hay, me gusta una chica. Pero no se, por que es complicado.

-¿enserio? Y ¿Cómo se llama la dichosa? O Desdichada-soltó una carcajada

-mmm…Selene…Se llama Selene…

* * *

Bueno, disculpen mucho la tardanza, pero me estoy recuperando de poco a poco ¿Qué tengo? El síndrome de la pesadez en la mano hahaha. Hablando en serio disculpen la demora, prometo actualizar los demás fics, pronto, eso espero hahaha tal vez no me vuelve ese malicioso Síndrome u.u . En fin como saben esto es un UA, OOC, no me pertenece ni nada de eso, sin mas que decir las dejo, y las quiero mucho. Besos

Cherrie SA: Hola amiguita bella, como siempre agradezco mucho que te pases a leer mis fics TT muchas gracias T.T. Muajajaja (sonrisa de bruja) Darien se retorcerá de los celos jujuju. Eso le pasa por lento u.u espero que te guste el capi, que tengas un buen día ^^.

Susy Granger: Hola Susy =) ME alegra mucho que te guste Rei, a mi me encanta como esta en este fic, es la chica razonable, responsable, y amargada del fic jejeje bueno no es tan amargada jijiji, ¿sabes? Tienes Razón si yo fuese Sere no saldría con el ex de mi prima u.u pero estamos en un mundo paralelo en donde lo imposible se vuelve posible jajajaja u.u Ojala que te guste el capi.

yumi kamagatha: hay amiga tienes mucha razón u.u Ahorita yo me toy fijando en los hombres de esa edad, los inmaduros, lentos, poco-inteligentes que no son capaces de acercársele a una chica por pena, ojala que ya pase esa etapa T.T Si Serena se pondrá súper linda es mas tendrá a Seiya para causarle muuuuchos celos a Dariencito jijiji. Bueno amix cuídate mucho ^^.

: Holis, gracias por el RW, tienes mucha razón hay que darle un buen zape a Darien por menso, No te preocupes ya veras que Seiya le dará su merecido a Dariencito júas júas, los papeles se invertirán u.u. Cuídate mucho

Patty Ramirez de Chiba: Hola Amiguita linda, ¿sabes? Seiya si será una dura competencia, ¡imagínate! Darien la va a pasar muy mal…Noooo…pobechito…no quiero que mi Darien sufra…pero hay que darle una cucharada de su propia medicina u.u Nos leemos luego ^^

Tatysms: Hola Taty es un placer leerte ^^ espero tenerte por estos rumbos siempre XD ojala que te guste el capi ^^

SereyDarien: Hola amiga, no me odies a Darien T.T tan lindo y bello y me lo odian T.T pero se lo merece por tonto jijiji si bien conocemos a serena esta es la mas inocente y bondadosa de todas las chicas, tal vez por eso le mando las galletitas ^^. Nos leemos prontito chao…

Isabel hola amix, gracias por el review, que bueno que te gusto el capi, Si Darien fue un poco tonto, pero hay que perdonarle la idiotez ¿no? Cuídate mucho.

liebende Lesung: que linda, Gracias, papa Noel me trajo muuuuuuuuchos regalos que emoción jijijijiji, nos leemos en el siguiente capi ^^

Citamoon: Hola, muchísimas gracias ^^ disculpa la tardanza pero aquí ya esta el nuevo capì, espero que te guste ^^

julimoon: Hola Juli, jijiji el personaje de Seiya me guuusta mucho, pero mas me gusta Darien aunque sea un poquitín malo u.u no te preocupes ya veras que Darien recibirá su merecido escarmiento juju. Chao

ariasserena: hola, si tienes razón pobrecita de mi Serena, es horrendo que le pase cosas así T.T muy, muy, muy tiste pero bueno no se le puede hacer nada, como veras, ahora que Seiya ya esta aquí habrán algunos problemillas para Dariencito. Cuídate mucho

Amsz88chiba: hola amix, tu linda y humilde opinión me a encantado en verdad, que con Review como los tuyos si dan ganas de continuar escribiendo, y escribir, escribir, y escribir, y seguir…escribiendo ^^ …hahaha ya veras como Darien se retorcerá de los celos al ver a Sere con otro JAJAJAJA (sonrisa de bruja malvada) A mi también me gusta mucho seiya, pero tampoco es para dejarlo con Sere, pero el me agrada y mucho pero por siempre Darien y Sere, siempre por siempre, cuidate mucho amiguita ^^.

midmoon85: Hola chica, gracias pero muuuuuuuchas gracias por tu review TT muy lindo me fascino, hasta ganas de llorar tengo, pero de la felicidad jijiji, Mmm…Serena…Serena….es Serena hahaha si tienes razón hay que elevarle un poco el autoestima a la Sere no te preocupes quedara en mis manos jujuju. Si Darien muy pronto se dará cuenta que su queridísimo amigo quiere con Sere jajajaja y explotaran los celos jajaja hay que emoción ya quiero llegar a esa parte jejeje. Besos, cuidate mucho.

AllySan: hola chica, disculpa la tardanza pero por fin el capi ya esta aquí uff…tanto tiempo jejejeje pues si Seiya se merece el vacio que Darien dejo por tonto a si GO Seiya GO, hahaha, cuidate mucho, que tengas un muy buen dia.

AnnyFanSailorMoon:¡Madre! ¡tan linda tu! Ya te escuche y te vi por cam jajaja que emoción jijiji ojala que hablemos pronto no te me pierdas, jajaja, yo amu a mi Darien nunca lo odiaría ni por tonto, borracho, violador, drogadicto…hahaha como sea yo lo amuuu….mami cuidate mucho. Te kiero

SAN***: que bueno que te gustan los capis largos, tratare de hacerlos muchos mas largos para que los disfrutes ^^, no comas ansias que Seiya y Sere ya estarán juntos para matar a Darien de los celos hahaha. Cuidate mucho Sandra

xsiempredarien: tienes mucha razón, con Seiya tooodo cambiara y eso es por culpa de Darien y de nadie mas u.u, pobechito mi Darien, pero tiene que sufrir por malito. Cuidate mucho.

sailorl lady: Hola chica, pues sabe svas muy bien, por ahí va la historia, los papeles se invertirán y será Darien el q sufrirá pobechito jjejeje. Ojala te guste el capi, cuidate

lerinne: ¡Feliz días de reyes! Jajaja es el que mas cerca esta jajaja uuu…¿Qué le contestara Serena a Seiya? ¿Qué será? ¿Que será? Noooo que inquietante hahaha. Si Darien e sun tonto, hay que darle unas cuantas pataditas para que se componga u.u Cuidate mucho


	7. Proposiciones

Proposiciones

Sus grandes ojos azules miraban un punto fijo, aquel techo de un momento a otro se le había hecho muy interesante, se encontraba en una cama de funda rosa, aparentemente esa cama no le pertenecía, pero el descansaba en ella como si no hubiera problema alguno.

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió, dejando ver la fina figura de la chica de cabellos negros, su ceño estaba fruncido, sus labios los mantenía levemente apretados, al parecer algo le enojaba.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí Darien?-demando la chica.

Darien tan solo esbozo una sonrisa divertida, sabia muy bien como sus padres se enojaban cuando Rei llevaba un chico a la casa cuando se encontraba sola, ¿Qué dirían si lo vieran acostado en la cama de la chica? Definitivamente le gustaba correr peligro.

-Solo vine a visitar a una amiga ¿Qué no puedo?-dijo el joven con cierta ironía.

El fuego se apoderó de ella, Su padre descansaba en la habitación contigua, sin siquiera saber del visitante que su hija "había recibido"

-¿Cómo entraste?-volvió a preguntar la joven con poca paciencia.

-Dejaste la ventana abierta Reicita. Así cualquier ladrón podría meterse y hacerte algo malo, muy malo-su sonrisa se volvió burlesca.

-Darien me desesperas-exploto la joven-Sabes muy bien que tengo prohibido meter a chicos en mi cuarto.

-Pero cuando no hay nadie en la casa. Tus papas están aquí, así que no hay ningún problema.

-oh…claro que hay un enorme problema, mis padres no saben que TU estas aquí en MI habitación.

Darien suspiró, con cierta pesadez se levanto de la cómoda cama y se dirigió hacia donde Rei le miraba con recelo.

-Solo vine a invitarte a una fiesta Rei.

-¿no pudiste llamarme por teléfono?

-Si, pero todo el día a estado ocupado. ¿Sabes? Por mera casualidad de la vida llame a Nicolas y ¿a que no te imaginas? También ha estado ocupado.

Sintió como su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Rápidamente volteo hacia otro lado para no ser descubierta.

-y… ¿de quien es la fiesta?-preguntó con cierto temblor en su voz

Darien soltó una sonora carcajada, enrojeciendo más el rostro de la pelinegra.

-no me cambies de tema-dijo entre risas-En fin, Seiya hará una fiesta este fin de semana, y me pidió que te invitara ¿vienes?

-Pues no se déjame pensarlo ¿si?

-Claro, piensa todo el tiempo que quieras…

-Bien ahora vete.

-¿me corres tan rápido?

-Si. Lárgate

Darien suspiro con cierta pesadez que obviamente era fingida, molestar a su amiga era lo mas divertido que podía hacer en sus cortos 17 años. Se aproximo a la puerta e intento abrirla, pero la mano de Rei fue más rápida y le impidió cometer tal acción.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto confuso-¿a caso quieres que me quede?-su voz se torno muy sensual.

-Ah, no, no, no-detuvo esta-conmigo no intentes seducirme para tus malévolos planes, nunca caeré en tus redes.

-¿entonces que sucede?-Esta vez su semblante era de completa inocencia

-tu te vas, por donde viniste.

-¿Qué? ¿A caso me crees el hombre araña o que?

-Y bien que pudiste treparte ¿no? A si que…-Con sus dos manos empujo a su amigo hasta llegar a la ventana-¡Fuera!

-¡Sádica!-grito este andes de saltar por la ventana

La pelinegra antes de salir de nuevo de su habitación, esta vez aseguro la puerta, y buscaría la forma de cambiar su número telefónico para así ya no recibir mas llamadas inoportunas.

-

"_Hola mi bomboncito hermoso, espero no estar molestándote, pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo sin verte y no aguanto mas las ganas de saber que es lo que piensas, así que te propongo algo: ven a mi casa este fin de semana, haré una graaaaan fiesta, te mandare la dirección, espero tu visita mi hermoso bombón._

_Att: _

_Seiya Kou"_

Leyó más de dos veces aquel mensaje de texto, era cierto que habían pasado algunos días sin que ninguno de los dos hablase después de aquella cita, soltó un fuerte suspiro, todo aquello se estaba volviendo complicado solo por que ella asi lo deseaba.

Por una parte estaba Seiya, un chico cariñoso, caballeroso, tierno, amoroso, y además demasiado guapo que causaba la envidia de cualquier chica, el era el chico perfecto y estaba a sus pies, pero el estuvo con su prima, y ese no era ningún punto a su favor.

Por el otro lado estaba su queridísimo Darien, persona a la cual por mas daño que le haya hecho ella lo seguiría queriendo por el resto de sus días, ¿y como no quererlo? Si el era tan…hermoso, perfecto, el chico perfecto, pero con un gran defecto su enorme ego que le hacia hacer cosas de las cuales ella nunca sabrá si se arrepentiría.

Ya era tiempo de tomar una decisión, ya no podía seguir así, enamorada de un chico que nunca se intereso por ella, y que tal vez nunca lo hará, y antes de recibir un golpe más, haría todo lo posible para olvidarlo, arrancarlo de su vida por siempre.

Serena tomo el celular, leyó aquel mensaje una vez mas y esta vez apretó la opción de "responder" Seiya era el indicado…

"_claro que si Seiya ahí estaré"_

Cerró su celular y lo aventó en su cama, no iría ella sola, sus grandes amigas la acompañarían para que su padre supiera que no estaría sola con algún chico.

Con el teléfono en manos marco el número de una de sus mejores amigas Mina Aino la cual contesto casi al instante.

-¡Mina!-grito entusiasmada la joven

_-Sere ¿Qué sucede?_

-¿quieres ir a una fiesta este fin de semana?

_-¡Fiesta! ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? ¡Que poco me conoces! ¡Claro ahí estaré!_

-Gracias Mina te lo agradezco con el alma, Seiya me invito a una fiesta que hará en su casa, pero papá no me dejara ir sola a….

_-¿Qué? ¡¿Te invito a una fiesta?! No lo puedo creer, oh Dios, oh Dios._

-Tranquilízate, solo será una fiesta.

_-¿tiene hermanos? ¿Son guapos? Tienen que ser guapos si el esta bueni…_

-¡Mina!

_-perdón…_

-Hablamos mas tarde, llamare a Amy para que vayamos…

_-Amy se va de viaje con sus tíos, irán a visitar a su papa ¿no lo recuerdas?_

-cierto lo había olvidado, solo seremos tu y yo

_-Así es, ¡A divertirnos!_

-nos vemos luego te quiero

_-igual yo. Chao._

Cortó la llamada, se abalanzo hacia su cama mirando el techo decorado con estrellas _"espero poderte olvidar Darien Chiba…"_

-

Los chicos ambos de ojos azules y cabellos negros, conversaban animadamente mientras hacían las compras de aquella fiesta que se llevaría acabo en unos pocos días.

-oye Seiya-llamo Darien-¿y no tendrás de "esto" en tu fiesta?-de la estantería tomo una botella de licor.

-Si te consigues una licencia amigo, toma todas las que quieras, es mas yo invito-se burlo este.

-ja-bufó Darien-lo que pasa es que eres una gallina que no puedes beber.

-y tu un ignorante que morirá siendo un borracho.

-por lo menos yo tuve el placer de beber, y tu morirás siendo virgen.

-¿otro placer que tendrás tu?

-Ya veras que si.

Seiya soltó una sonora carcajada, burlándose de su mejor amigo, el cual se sonrojo hasta más no poder, ambos les gustaba molestarse hasta hacerse enojar, y esta vez fue Seiya el que gano la batalla saliendo casi corriendo de aquel supermercado para no ser atrapado de su ogromigo o sea su amigo de toda la vida.

-

-¿Qué te parece esta?

Serena tomo de su armario una prenda de color azul celeste, la cual paso por las manos de Mina para luego terminar en el suelo como las ultimas ¿diez?

-No, no, no-corrigió la otra rubia-esto esta mas que feo, Sere tenemos que remodelar tu closet

Era sábado el reloj marcaba las 7: 30 pm la anhelada fiesta ya llevaba treinta minutos de haber empezado, y las chicas aun no estaban listas.

-bueno Mina-dijo Serena con vis cansada-esta es mi ultima oferta-en sus manos tenia un vestido negro

-¡Me encanta! ¡Ahora vete a cambiar!

La chica salió casi corriendo al baño, luego de unos minutos regreso totalmente transformada el vestido que había elegido le marcaba la figura y le hacia verse mucho mejor, le quedaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, ceñido a su cuerpo.

El cabello lo llevaba suelto, Mina se había encargado de planchárselo hasta dejárselo completamente liso, ambas iban iguales solo que la otra se había puesto un vestido azul fuerte, ceñido a su cuerpo, y zapatos de tacón, en cambio Serena había optado por un par de zapatillas.

Se despidieron del papa Kenji claro no sin antes recibir tremendo sermón y ser salvadas por mama Ikuko, salieron de la casa, dispuestas a llegar temprano a aquel lugar.

-

En otro sitio, en una casa de dos pisos varios jóvenes se divertían y bailaban con el ritmo de la música, algunas parejas se escondían en las habitaciones para tener sus "siete minutos en el cielo" otros bebían clandestinamente, y otros como los dos amigos inseparables se encontraban platicando en la terraza alejados de aquel ambiente.

-Es tu fiesta y estas aquí aburriéndome con tus depresiones-reprocho Darien al verse envuelto en la "profunda tristeza" de Seiya

-lo que pasa es que…

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto hastiado.

-Yo si soy un buen bebedor.

Una enorme gota resbalo por la cien de Darien, pensó todo menos de que su amiga siguiera ofendido por una simple broma, broma de la cual el termino enojándose y Seiya burlándose de el.

-Seiya ¿me trajiste hasta aquí solo para decirme esto?

-La verdad no. Estoy esperando a mi Bombón y necesito una compañía.

-vaya ahora soy tu damo de compañía-suspiro con cierta pesadez-en lo que eh quedado.

-en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muer…

-¡No estoy casado contigo!

-

En el patio trasero, donde todo estaba mas tranquilo una pareja caminaba, tomados de las manos recorrían el pequeño jardín.

-Me alegra que hayas venido-le dijo el joven dándole un suave beso en la mejilla de la pelinegra.

La chica le regalo una dulce sonrisa, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, y sus piernas temblaban como gelatina.

-Nicolas será mejor queme sueltes-le propuso ella con un toque de nerviosismo.

-¿pero por que Rei?-Frunció el ceño.

-Aquí están los chicos y yo-su rostro mostró una cara de aflicción.

Nicolas soltó la mano de su amiga con pesadez, la tristeza y enojo se estaban apoderando de el, ya era el colmo que a la pelinegra le siguiera incomodando ese tipo de cosas, si desde hace tiempo ellos dos "tenían algo" ya era tiempo que lo hicieran oficial, le dio la espalda para así poder contenerse tan siquiera un poco.

-No te enojes-Rei coloco su mano en el hombro de el chico.

-Suéltame ¿si?-trato de pedir amablemente.

Rei sintió como el nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, llevo su mano a su pecho, con cierto dolor volteo a ver hacia otro lado.

-¿sabes? No se que es lo que sucede con esa pequeña cabecita tuya-se volteo y planto una dura mirada en el delicado rostro de la joven- pero ya estoy harto, y quiero quitarme esta gran espina que tengo.

-¿q-que sucede?

-¡¿quieres o no quieres ser mi novia?!

Se sobresalto al escuchar esa pregunta, eso no se lo tenia esperado, es cierto ella desde el año pasado se enamoro de su _peor es nada _pero aun no era capaz de admitirlo.

-este yo…-movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados tratando de evitar la fuerte mirada de Nicolas

El joven soltó un suspiro cargado de ira, trato de colocar sus manos en los hombros de Rei y abrazarla fuertemente pero desistió de aquella idea al ver como la chica reaccionaba y daba un paso hacia atrás, antes de que ella dijese cualquier cosa, enfurecido se alejo de ella.

-Espera-gritó fuerte Rei-Es…pera-apretó sus puños fuertemente "Soy una tonta"-Nicolas espera-dijo suavemente

-

Las dos rubios caminaban por las calles oscuras de una de las residenciales de la cuidad, Mina miraba con atención el pequeño mapa que Seiya amablemente les había mandado.

-Mina ¿estas segura que es por aquí?-pregunto una impaciente Serena

El semblante de la rubia se mostraba serio, con sus dos manos apretaba fuertemente aquel papel.

-mmm…-murmuro la joven-Sere

-Aja ¿llegamos?

-Sere-la chica desfiguro su rostro mostrando su desesperación-Yo…yo-sus ojitos se aguaron-¡Estamos perdidas!-grito la joven.

-¿Qué dices?-grito Serena.

-¡Que me perdí! ¡Serena me perdí!

-¿Cómo es esto posible?-Serena tomo a su amiga de los hombros y la empezó a zarandear-Mina. Mina. ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir!

-bien entonces empieza a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A la fiesta de Seiya.

-¿pero como?

Mina soltó una maniática carcajada, mostrando sus nervios y asustando a su amiga. Eso era todo, estaban perdidas, en un lugar que no conocen, desolado, en plena oscuridad, y lo peor ¡estaban sexualmente atrayentes! Este ere el fin, este ere el fin.

-Mina ¡tengo miedo!

-

El reloj marcaba las nueve y media de la noche, seiya lo observaba por cada segundo y comenzaba a desesperarse _"¿a caso no vendrás?" _observo su reloj nuevamente las nueve y treinta y uno, y nada había pasado.

Miraba las estrellas sin realmente observarlas, tan solo esperaba que su chica llegara pronto o se decepcionaría de toda esta porquería de fiesta, aunque un piso abajo fuera una gran oleada de diversión el aun no estaba contagiado.

Ahora estaba completamente solo, hace unos minutos su amigo lo había dejado solo gracias a que una chica lo invito a bailar y el "ni corto ni perezoso" había aceptado tan tentadora propuesta.

En el piso de abajo el chico de ojos azules bailaba animadamente con su nueva amiga, la cual no lo soltaba ni para tomar un poco de agua.

-dime Darien ¿eres algún familiar de Seiya?

El chico le sonrió coquetamente cosa que causo un profundo sonrojo en la pequeña chica de cabellos dorados y ojos café.

-Soy su hermano ¿y tú?

-su ex compañera. Lastima que ya no seguirá en el colegio.

-Es una pena.

El chico volteo hacia atrás y vio a su amiga apoyada en el marco de la puerta, aunque estuviera en cierta distancia de separados, pudo notar como las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Rei-pronuncio preocupado el joven.

-¿dijiste algo?

-preciosa discúlpame, pero ya me tengo que ir.

-No te preocupes-le regalo una sonrisa.

Soltó inmediatamente a la jovencita y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba a la par de la pelinegra, toco su brazo suavemente captando la atención de ella.

-

Las dos jovencitas, luego de varios minutos de caminar solas y abandonadas en las oscuras calles dieron a parar a la dirección correcta, se asomaron a una casa de color rojo ladrillo la cual retumbaba por la fuerte música.

Seiya al notar que su invitada especial tocaba la puerta, su boca se curveo mostrando una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja casi corriendo se dirigió al primer piso.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabellos plateados y sus ojos de un color verde claro que hacia que cualquier chica suspirara por una sonrisa suya.

Mina al ver aquel chico sintió como su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora, su rostro se enrojeció fuertemente cuando aquel chico la quedo viendo fijo, lo sabia ese joven seria suyo, solo suyo.

-¿ustedes quienes son?-pregunto con cierto aire descortés.

-E…yo vengo…a…-tartamudeo Mina _"Diablos mina ¿Qué sucede contigo?"_ pensó frustrada.

-Seiya nos invito ¿esta?-intervino Serena.

-A con que tu eres-dijo el chico dándole la pasada.

-¿yo? ¿yo que soy?

-¡Bombón!

La joven siguió aquella voz y se encontró con el rostro alegre de Seiya el cual le fue a recibir con un gran abrazo, gesto que ella correspondió con la misma intensidad.

-

-¿te encuentras bien mi diablita?-pregunto Darien tomando con dulzura el mentón de Rei-¿Por qué lloras?

-Velo por ti mismo-susurro la joven con odio, le señalo con la mirada la escena que ella con recelo observaba, y de pronto el lo comprendió, Nicolas bailaba con otra chica, sus cuerpos estaban pegados y sus movimientos eran lentos, casi eróticos y excitantes.

Al ver aquello, Darien rodeo con su brazo la cabeza de la chica reconfortándola en su pecho, la chica cargó toda su furia en el, golpeándolo con sus puños completamente cerrados.

-Es un imbécil Darien-dijo entre sollozos- hace un momento el…aggh…Darien lo detesto.

-¿quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?

-Por favor-dijo con su voz apagada, nuevamente las lágrimas brotaron por sus violetos ojos.

Ambos chicos salieron la puerta trasera, para evitar encontrarse con el "desalmado" de Nicolas.

Seiya tomo del brazo a Serena y se la llevo a un lugar mas apartado o sea la magnifica terraza, dejando a Mina sola que segundos después un chico la invito a bailar, gustosa acepto, pero con su mirada buscaba a aquel chico de ojos verdes que se le había perdido desde cuando apareció Seiya.

-Serena me alegro mucho que estés aquí-le sonrió

Serena tomo la mano de seiya y la entrelazo con la suya _"Serena no seas tonta, no pierdas a este chico, es solo tuyo y nadie te lo va a quitar, ¡No lo pierdas!"_

-Disculpa que hayamos llegado tarde pero…mi amiga se perdió.

-¿en serio? ¿y como llegaron hasta acá?

-La loca de Mina le fue preguntando a cada persona que pasara por el lugar y pues ellos amablemente nos guiaron hasta tu casa.

-pero ¿Cómo se irán?

-la mama de Mina nos vendrá a recoger, es que ella nos vino a dejar pero Mina se confundió y ella nos fue a dejar a un lugar que nada que ver.

Seiya le sonrió, con su mano libre acaricio el rostro de la chica, no lo soportaba mas, la quería a su lado, deseaba con su alma poder besarla, ¡lo necesitaba!

-mejor tarde que nunca bombón-le susurro en el oído- es un placer tenerte aquí, pensé que ya no querías venir-deposito un suave beso en la nariz de serena.

-Yo deseaba venir-le dijo lentamente

-¿lo deseabas? ¿Me lo juras?-rozo los delicados labios de Serena con los suyos.

-Te lo juro-Con su boca abrió la del joven besándolo dulcemente, el chico correspondió el beso con mas pasión. A pesar de que duro unos segundos para ellos fue el mas largo de sus vidas.

"_Tal vez no necesite a Seiya para olvidar a Darien, tal vez ya lo este olvidando, es mas siento que Darien ya no significa nada para mi"_

-Serena-la llamo Seiya luego de haberse separado-¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

"_Es ahora o nunca Serena, recuerda nunca ames a la persona que no te quiere o ¿Qué no te ilusiona? ¿Cómo era? Dios no recuerdo ese dicho, en fin simplemente sigue ese dicho y quiere a Seiya"_

-Ahhm…ehh…

-vamos bombón di que si-rogo despacio

-Esta bien. Acepto. Si quiero ser tu novia.

-¿en serio? ¿Segura?

-Claro que si tonto.

El chico soltó un fuerte grito cargado de alegría, tomo a serena entre sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, la chica tan solo reia de la alegría. Eso era lo mejor para ambos, sus vidas se llenarían de vida mientras ellos estuviesen juntos, ahora ya no habrían problemas, Serena no volvería a Sufrir por alguien que no la quisiese, ahora que Seiya la tenia nadie le haría daño, ni si quiera su mejor amigo.

* * *

Bueno chicas debo disculparme por la graaaaaaan demora pero lastimosamente el colegio me tiene muy pero muy ocupado hare todo lo posible por continuar mis demás fics. Las kiero.

sandy-serena: Hola!!! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic ^^ Tienes mucha razón a mi Darien le costara un mundo tener que volver a reconquistar a mi serenita juju y será super duper difícil hehehe. En fin disculpa la demora y espero que te guste este capi, cuidate mucho ^^.

Fanserena: Gracias por tu review ^^. No te preocupes, no te preocupes ¡Ya actualice! ¡Por fin! Hehehhe ya era tiempo ¿no? En fin espero que te agrade el capi =)

Luliana Love: hola linda muchas gracias por tu review  ya actualice pooooooooooooooor fiiiiin ahora esperemos que vuelva a actualizar pronto u.u XD ojala que te guste este capi, chao, chao.

Princesa Lunar: hola amiga, gracias por dejarme un review =) se que tarde un pokitin en actualizar pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿a que no? Hehehe cuidate mucho.

lerinne: ¿yo? :S ¿mala? ¿este angelito de Dios malo? T.T nooooo eso no es cierto, no es cierto abuuuu. Hehehehe si pobecito de mi Seiya no se merece a Sere u.u hahaha mentira es Darien quien no se merece a Sere buuu detesto a Darien ò.ó. En fin u.u ojala que te guste el capi chao. Chao.

aridenere: Holis gracias por tu review, espero que te guste mi capi =) y ojala y me sigas apoyando ;)

patty-moon-de-chiva: hola hermanita ¿Cómo tas? Espero que súper bien n.n. mmm…¿sera tarde? ¿muuuy tarde? Mmm…hahahaha descúbrelo en el próximo capitulo ;) hay si que síndrome mas matador, creo que tendre que ir donde un medico u.u Cuidate mucho, Tkm….

Milenia Angels: madre bella, hermosa, y preciosa, te extraño mucho T.T regresa pronto, regresa prontito T.T bueno quiero agradecerte por tu lindo apoyo muchísimas gracias te kelooo, bien amix te dejo, te kiero mucho y cuidate!!

sailor lady: hola linda, gracias por tu coment ^^ disculpa mucho la tardanza pero el colegio me tiene sin tiempo, sin nada de tiempo, y a puras cachas y puedo escribir algo T.T tenemos que darle primero una oportunidad a Seiya y hacer sufrir mucho a Darien u.u es lo mas justo y luego paff el amor renacerá de nuevo…Dios que romántico T.T XD cuidate mucho amiga.

Nagi-Usamoon: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este capi n.n Darien no es un frio, es un chico con un autoestima muy peor muuuy alta que muy pronto le tocara retorcerse como un gusano en el dolor (Muajajaja) en fin aunque no parezaca amo a mi Darien pero alguien tiene que darle pau-pau XD cuidate.

midmoon85: mi amiga de muchos años ¿Cómo estas? Tiempo sin escribirnos que tiste T.T hahahaha su papa NO es un sobre protector, Noooo para nada "no mas un poco" como duces tu jajaja. Uuuyy yo también me quiero imaginar la cara, espera un momento, YO YA ME IMAGINE LA CARA hahaha JUAS yo si se jujujuju, pero…es un secreto o.o. Cuidate mucho amiguita.

Anneliese wayne chiba. Hola hermanita preciosa. Hija de mi madre hahahaha gracias por tu super review jejeje Todo lo que dices tiene sentido u.u tenemos que hacer sufrir a Darien hasta morir (risa maligna) pero si lo matamos nos quedaremos sin nuestro príncipe creido azul asi que no, no, no, no lo podemos matar u.u aun asi lo haremos sufrir SIIII q sufra el desgraciado Noooo no es un desgraciado es el hombre mas bello del universo XD. Bueno espero que te hayas disfrutado el capi, te dejo cuidate mucho.

Amsz88Chiba: O.O ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca te diré donde vivo! OMG al menos que me mandes a mi Dariencito con chonguito y todo u.u hehehehe Si Darien se va a arrepentir y mucho de eso em encargare yo, ya veraz, ya veraz jajajaja, en fin amiguita linda cuidate mucho tkm

isa1181: mi hermana perdida ha vuelto T.T no lo puedo creer, lo leo y NO lo creo que emoción, isa te e extrañado muchooo abu. Hahahaha pues lo del chat a mi nunca me a pasado algo asi yo no confio en tipo de personas XD. Yo se q es lo se siente ser abandonada en las penumbras abuuuu q sad no es justo es muy triste lo que le hizo Darien pero hombres son hombres. Hahaha Darien sufrirá ya que su mejor amigo tiene a su chica jajajaja adoro estos enredos amorosos aunque sufro cuando los leo abuuu. Rei es el personaje que mas me gusta en esta historia es la mejor. Al igual mima me agrada mucho con sus locuras y "su nueva conquista" jajajaja. Cuidate mucho hermanis TKM

SereyDarien: hola amiguita linda, preciosa, una vez mas agradezco tu enorme apoyo y tu super paciencia para con mis fics, la escena del titanic, wow titanic con crepúsculo son dos de mis pelis preferidas, en especial crepúsculo Edward te amooooo, en fin intentare no hacer sufriri a Dariencito PERO no te prometo nada u.u cuidate mucho ¿si? Besos

Taty: aquí esta la actualización disculpa mucho la demora T.T espero que te guste el capi, chao. Chao.

ariasserena: si por fin ya alguien le pondrá mano dura a Dariencito hahahaha sufrirá, sufrirá, asi que no acepto reclamos después jejejeje, disculpa la tardanza pero el colegio absorbe me tiempo ._. sorry cuidate amore mio

liebende Lesung: hola linda, discukpa la tardanza, por suerte mis amigas no son asi de locas, gracias a Dios, pero si tienen su grado de locura pero ninguna como Mina hehehe, asi es Darien tiene q sufrir aunque sea un poco para que se de cuenta de lo que en realidad esta perdiendo u.u que triste mi Darien sufrirá eso no ser justo bua, bien amix cuidate mucho tkm

Susy Granger: hola amiga bella, OMG Hombres los hombres son unos perros y Darien esta incluido en esa lista, asi que muy probablemente piense o diga eso (baa Hombres) Titanic jajajaja adoro titanic muy buena película, bien espero que te guste el capi y cuidate mucho.

yumi_kamagatha: hola linda ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien disculpa la tardanza pero ya e vuelto umm nunca había escuchado esa canción ¿Quién la canta? Me pasas la letra? Y asi la leo y veremos que hacer con esa song hehehe cuidate amiga

Patty Ramirez de Chiba: hahaha lo del titanic se me ocurrió por que no sabia como empezar :S hehehehehe pero después me inspire y luego me des inspiré y fue un solo relajo XD amix espero que te guste este capi, TKM cuidate mucho

Cherrie SA: no te preocupes que me encargare de que mi Dariencito sufra hasta mas no poder, disculpa mucho la tardanza, cuidate mucho, gracias por tu review, BESOS


End file.
